La Guardiana
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Loki es el Gran Maestro de la Orden de Magia en Asgard. Tras sus actos en NY es llevado a la Prisión donde Idri ex Sacerdotisa de la Orden y ahora guardiana real, debe custodiarlo y protegerlo de todos los que lo quieren muerto. El problema para Idri se presenta cuando Loki se siente atraído por ella y la seduce.
1. La Prisión De Asgard

**La Guardiana**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_**Este Fanfic está basado en lo que sucedería luego The Avengers y en el corto Trailer de Thor: The Dark World. Aclaro que toda la información proporcionada por la película y el tráiler ha sido distorsionada a conveniencia de la escritora. Y que se ha incorporado muchos elementos sacados directamente de la imaginación de la misma.**_

_**Loki es el Gran Maestro de la Orden de Magia en Asgard. Tras sus actos en NY es llevado a la Prisión donde Idri ex Sacerdotisa de la Orden y ahora guardiana real, debe custodiarlo y protegerlo de todos los que lo quieren muerto. El problema para Idri se presenta cuando Loki se siente atraído por ella y la seduce.**_

_**Proyectar: es crear una o varias imágenes de sí mismo.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Narración en primera persona por Idri.**_

**Capítulo 1: La prisión de Asgard.**

Habían pasado 8 meses desde la muerte del hijo de Odín. El gran Loki había fallecido tratando de salvar a Jotunheim. O por lo menos esa era la versión oficial del Padre De Todos, nuestro Rey Odín, Toda la Orden De Magia lo había llorado amargamente a Loki. Él era el máximo exponente de nuestra orden "El Gran Maestro". Lo adorábamos como si de un Dios se tratase.

Así que podrán imaginar nuestro impacto al saberlo vivo y responsable de querer acabar con Midgard (planeta Tierra). Loki llevaba un mes en la prisión de Asgard. Un mes de penas y deshonra; el gran Odín había ordenado disolver nuestra Orden y fue lo mejor para nosotros. El pueblo asgardiano deseaba nuestra sangre, nos consideraban igual de malvados que Loki, aunque fuésemos inocentes de todo. Las atrocidades de lo que lo acusaban eran increíbles, pero ciertas. Nuestro Rey era justo y no acusaría a su propio hijo de algo que no fuese culpable.

Todos los magos debimos escondernos con vergüenza y ocuparnos de simples trabajos al ser disuelta nuestra orden. Pero yo no me ocultaría, era una maga y los magos no dejábamos de serlo. Suplique al gran Thor que me dejara unirme a la guardia real, tenía entrenamiento militar gracias mí padre y para mi sorpresa me acepto, pensé que desconfiaría de mí, pero no fue así. No solo me acepto sino que me dio un puesto como guardiana de la prisión de Asgard, específicamente guardia personal de su hermano Loki. Maldita fuera mi suerte, todo mi vida ame y adore a Loki, pero ahora era el responsable de toda mi desgracia.

El primer día de trabajo me presente con mi uniforme dorado y verde, característico de la orden del mago. Apenas llegué fui la comidilla de los demás guardias; llevar esos colores ahora era signo de desvergüenza, pero me importaba un bledo lo que Loki hubiese hecho, yo seguiría orgullosa de lo que yo era.

Con sorpresa me compadecí de él al ver donde lo tenían encerrado. Estaba en una habitación pequeña y transparente, solo la pared de fondo que daba paso al baño era sólida, de resto eran de un cristal especial. Además estaba aislado, la habitación de apenas 4 metros cuadrados estaba dentro de otra de paredes negras.

Para poder entrar a esta área debía pasar una gran puerta de acero brocada con el árbol de la vida — Yggdrasil — y sobre esté el símbolo del mago que eran dos grandes cuernos, igual que el casco que usaba Loki e igual al que en ese momento yo llevaba.

Al entrar en la enorme habitación negra. El hijo de Odín me miró y me sonrió.

—Esto tiene que ser un juego —me dijo pegando las manos al vidrio—. Una sacerdotisa vestida de soldado. Tiene que ser un juego —parecía divertirse. Yo no deseaba responderle pero igual lo hice.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy sacerdotisa?

—Eres hermosa y virgen —se pegó aún más al vidrio y lo olisqueo—. ¡uhm! Puedo olerte.

—Solo dices estupideces —lo vi erguirse y ponerse serio.

—Eres Idri, te recuerdo. Eres una sacerdotisa de la orden de magia. ¿Qué haces aquí y vestida de guerrera?

No quise seguir mirándolo, el idiota no tenía idea de lo que había hecho. Me repugnaba la sorna con la que hablaba. Además se veía desaliñado, con el cabello más largo y sin arreglar, tenía ojeras pronunciadas y unas simples ropas marrones. No era ni la sombra del gran príncipe que había sido.

—¿El gran maestro Loki no sabe nada sobre su gente? —hable disgustada—. Te contare. Tú padre, nuestro querido rey se vio forzado a disolver La Gran Orden De La Magia porque al pueblo enterarse de tus fechorías nos repudiaron por ser tus seguidores. Nos comenzaron a llamar Brujos —vi la molestia en sus ojos, decirle a un mago "brujo" era un gran insulto—. No había un solo lugar en toda la ciudad donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos, nos escupían en la calle, nos insultaban y todo por llevar los colores de tú orden. Los sacerdotes y los guardias fueron llevados al campo para trabajar la tierra —comencé a pasearme de un lado al otro y subí la voz—. ¡LA TIERRA! Qué se supone qué hace un mago arando como un campesino, nos prohibieron usar la magia, llevar nuestros colores. La mayoría de las sacerdotisas debieron contraer matrimonio para poder vivir con un poco de respeto y no terminar como unas cualquieras mendigando en la calle. ¿Tienes idea de lo qué eso significa? Nos escogieron cuando teníamos 5 años, nos educaron para ser célibes, para no vernos tentadas por la carne, nuestra magia depende directamente de ese celibato y ahora están casadas. Suplique al gran Thor que se me salvará de tan horrible destino, y yo creía que me había salvado y en cambio me envió a custodiar al ser más vil y detestable de este planeta.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el pueblo de Asgard sea tan mezquino —habló sin disgusto. Me acerque golpeando el vidrio.

—Tú eres el único culpable de nuestra desgracia.

Proyecte mi imagen dentro de la celda y lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas. Luego le escupí el rostro.

—No eres digno de tus poderes de mago, no eres digno de ser el gran maestro. No eres digno de amor —deshice mi proyección.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —se sobaba la mejilla que tenía a fuego mi mano marcada.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Me golpeaste.

—Y…—me eche a reír, sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Soy una alumna aplicada. Te sorprende que una simple sacerdotisa pueda proyectarse no solo como una ilusión sino que físicamente pueda estar presente.

—Vuelve hacerlo.

No y basta de charla, solo estoy aquí para velar por tu seguridad, muchas personas te quieren muerto —‹‹Yo entre ellas›› pensé.

En ese momento entro la Reina Frigga y me puse firme saludándola respetuosamente.

—Dame unos minutos con mi hijo.

—Como diga, su majestad —salí dejándolos solos.

Me sentía completamente contrariada. Acababa de golpear a quien consideraba mi líder, al hombre que más había admirado en mi vida. Al único hombre que había llegado a desear íntimamente. Por qué tuvo que enloquecer, por qué ese deseo enfermo de grandeza, qué rayos quería probar. No lograba entenderlo y lágrimas golpearon mis ojos. No estaba preparada para este trabajo, me encolerizó el solo mirarlo y ahora solo podía sentir tristeza por él, por mí, por la orden más gloriosa de Asgard que ahora era menos que nada. Pasaron unos 10 minutos la reina salió y me habló.

—Thor me ha informado de quien eres y la función que cumplirás aquí —asentí como respuesta—. Solo puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero me gustaría que fueses flexible con él. Mi pobre hijo está perdido por diferentes motivos que ahora no puedo explicar. Me contó lo que le dijiste sobre la orden, aunque no lo deje ver esta afectado por lo que le paso a su gente. Nunca pensó que algo así les pasaría.

—Loki es el gran maestro de la magia, del ingenio y las bromas. Lo siento mi señora, pero no puedo creer que él no supiera la consecuencia de sus actos.

—Créeme Idri, mi hijo no pensó que los arrastraría a ustedes en su locura, si hay algo que aprecie Loki en la vida, es la Orden de la Magia. Es lo único por lo que siente verdadero respeto —hizo una pausa y con dulzura dijo—. Odín y Thor han permitido que Loki no esté tan confinado, hay un itinerario para que salga y este en la biblioteca, en el patio o fuera de esa horrenda caja de cristal en donde está, pero tú serás responsable de él y siempre debes estar con él en todo momento. Thor comienza a parecerse a su padre y no hace nada sin un propósito. Eres una gran sacerdotisa, el mismo Loki me lo acaba de decir. Tú sabrás cómo manejar la magia de mi hijo para que no escape. ‹‹Y quizás seas el milagro que él necesita›› pensó para sí misma.

—Como ordene mi señora —no pude agregar nada más. Me estremecía de solo pensar en tener que estar al lado de él.

Fui hasta la oficina de guardias donde me dieron el fulano itinerario y las horas de mi guardia. Odiaba estar rodeadas de los demás soldado, no solo me veían con rabia por mi género, por los colores verde y oro de mis ropas y por ser maga, sino que además me miraban con lujuria y era detestable. Volví a la celda de Loki estudiando los horarios, y su voz me saco de mi concentración.

—La Reina me ha confirmado lo que me has contado —seguí mirando los papeles—. Ya que todo es cierto deseo darte un consejo —levante mi mirada hacía él.

—Tú dirás.

—Tienes que cuidar muy bien tu espalda en este lugar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? —no entendí su pregunta, pero él prosiguió—. Eres hermosa, tienes un color dorado en la piel que te hace provocativa como durazno maduro y tierno. Además posees un par de suculentos senos grandes, redondo que se elevan como firmes montañas bajo el minúsculo top que llevas puesto. No sé qué pensaras tú, pero yo pienso que en esta cárcel hay muchísimos hombres solitarios, con un gran odio a los magos y tú representas una riquísima fruta prohibida de la cual querrán un pedazo. Así que cuídate Idri.

Para cuando termino de hablar mis mejillas estaban encendidas como una hoguera, literalmente me ardían. Le di la espalda para que no siguiera mirándome como lo hacía.

—Me sé cuidar sola —respondí con falsa seguridad y salí del cuarto.

Fui al baño y me mire en el espejo. Me sonreí como idiota al ver mi piel dorada y recordar que al le parecía un durazno maduro. Mire mi cabello largo liso y negro, era mi orgullo y mi estandarte de frivolidad. Mis ojos amarillos estaban dilatados y no sabía por qué, imagino que las palabras de Loki habían hecho estragos en mí y por eso mis pupilas se dilataban ante el odio que sentía por él, o… ¿era excitación? La verdad es que no tenía idea, no sabía qué se sentía al estar excitada.

Él me había llamado hermosa dos veces en poquísimo tiempo, nunca me había considerado hermosa, me habían criado para ser sencilla aunque en ese momento llevaba los labios pintados de rojo, nunca antes me los había pintado. Pero ya no era una sacerdotisa, ya no más. Ahora debía enfrentarme al mundo y vivir en él. Siempre había vivido en una caja de cristal y de no ser por mi amado y difunto padre no habría aprendido ni siquiera a defenderme.

Detalle mi traje y mi corpiño no era minúsculo como Loki había dicho, llevaba ropas de guerrera. Un pantalón de cuero negro bien ajustado para dar movilidad. Un corpiño igual de negro cortado en forma de corazón que dejaba ver dos centímetros de piel entre la pretina baja del pantalón y él, la pechera de metal dorado con forma de enredadera justo encima del corsé y un par de ramas salían hasta los hombros donde se sujetaba la capa verde. Observe mi casco y esté afilaba mi rostro al estrecharse en la mandíbula. No estaba vulgar ni provocativa como había dicho el mago. No me sentía así, ese imbécil seguro me lo había dicho por molestar.

Me repuse y volví a la celda. Agradecí que Loki no tuviese más ganas de hablar y me fui al terminar mi turno sin decirle una sola palabra. Al día siguiente tenía una guardia nocturna. No sentía ningún deseo de verlo dormir mientras yo debía permanecer en pie y despierta.

**000000000000**

A la mañana siguiente, decidí tomar el consejo de Loki, debía estar preparada para defenderme, así que pase todo el día estudiando los planos de la prisión, estudiando el excelente sistema de seguridad del cual disponía la moderna cárcel de Asgard, el laberinto de túneles que estaba en el sótano y más. También practique mi defensa y ataque hasta estar agotada y muy sudada.

Llegué puntual a mi turno de las 10 de la noche y sin hacerme notar fui hasta la celda del príncipe. No esperaba la sorpresa con la que me tope, unos 10 guardias le pegaban con palos a los cristales produciendo muchísimo ruido y molestia. Loki tan solo estaba en el medio del cuartucho sentado en el piso y tapándose los oídos, sin creerlo vi la sangre que le salía de los mismos. Dentro debía de escucharse mucho más fuerte.

—Deténganse, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? —exigí.

Los guardias siguieron en su tortura como si nada.

—Basta —volví a gritar y le quite el palo a uno de los guardias.

—No te metas en esto bruja.

—Si me meto y ahora salgan todos de aquí.

—O qué…

—O te pateare el culo —nunca antes había dicho una palabrota.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo —cinco guardias más me bordearon.

La práctica de la tarde daría sus frutos. Proyecte diez copias de mí y comenzó la batalla. Me defendía con todo lo que tenía. Al minuto de comenzar la pelea debí eliminar 5 proyecciones pues me debilitaban muchísimo, pero podía con dos soldados al mismo tiempo, los patearía hasta cansarme.

En plena pelea donde puñetazos y patadas iban y venía, pude escuchar a Loki que gritaba.

—Cobardes malditos. Déjenla en paz. Son una deshonra para la orden del Martillo… Déjenla tranquila.

Sonaba verdaderamente ofendido y no tenía idea de por qué. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso me blandía en duelo con todas mis fuerzas. Ya 4 guardias babeaban desmayados en el piso cuando uno me sorprendió por la espalda y me estampo con tanta fuerza contra una pared que todas mis proyecciones se perdieron. Los 6 bastardos ensangrentados se me acercaron, trataba de recuperarme del golpe, de ponerme de pie cuando uno de ellos me tomó del cuello y me alzó contra el muro.

—Ya no eres tan valiente, verdad —soltó una risa de victoria.

No podía responder por la opresión en mi garganta, pensaba en cómo salir de ese embrollo cuando las alarmas de la prisión se activaron sin explicación aparente y en dos segundos el capitán de la guardia estaba en el cuarto negro.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Gritó y en el acto el guardia que me sujetaba me soltó dejándome caer de bruces en el suelo.

—Saca a estos malditos cobardes de aquí —dijo Loki con aparente indignación—. Son una vergüenza para los colores de Thor. Diez guardias contra una mujer y a todos los dejo sangrando. Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con una Maga.

—Basta —dijo el capitán—. Todos salgan de aquí ahora. Y tu Loki deja de proyectarte fuera de tu celda, saltaste todas las alarmas. Mañana informare que esa caja no te retiene dentro como debería. Y ustedes —miró a los 10 guardias que se ayudaban entre sí para estar de pie—. Sufrirán un gran castigo por lo que han hecho ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! —todos salieron sin decir nada —. Idri.

—Señor.

—Ve a la enfermería para que te curen, te aseguro que esto no se repetirá.

—Estaban torturando a Loki. Soy la guardiana del príncipe, tolerare esto una sola vez, si vuelve a pasar se lo diré a la Reina y ella tomará medidas —lo amenace.

El capitán se marchó sin responderme nada. Algo aporreada me levante del suelo y camine hasta la celda del mago. Marque el código de seguridad y entre en la celda sin más.

—Siéntate —él hizo caso y comencé a verle los oídos ensangrentados. Me tambaleé sin poder evitarlo y Loki me sentó sobre su cama.

—Déjame ver tu ojo —me saco el casco y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos fría—. Puedes proyectarte muchas veces, pero por lo visto cada golpe que acierten en una proyección también lo recibes tú.

—Sí… ¡auch! —me queje.

—Debes ir a la enfermería ¿Puedes mirar bien por ese ojo?

—Sí.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste Idri pero no debiste enfrentarte tu sola contra 10 hombres armados y entrenados.

—No les tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, pero te pudieron lastimar mucho más que un ojo morado y un labio partido.

—Les hubiese ganado a todos con un poco más de tiempo.

—No dudo de eso, pero no tienes nada que probar, no necesitas ser tan temeraria —probó que mis pómulos estuvieran bien.

—Te torturaban.

El verde casi fluorescente de sus ojos se posó en los míos.

—No te vuelvas a exponer por mí, no lo valgo y lo sabes —su mirada se clavó en mis labios y eso me puso tan nerviosa y acelerada que no podía responder como debía.

—Yo… no… —me acarició el rostro y se acercó mucho más a mí, creo que sentí su respiración chocar con la mía y fue cuando reaccione levantándome de golpe —Lo valgas o no, eres mi responsabilidad, debo velar por tu seguridad. Iré a la enfermería y haré que venga el médico a verte.

Salí de la celda y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me asaltó un extraño sentimiento de culpa de dejarlo allí encerrado en vez de haberlo traído conmigo. Pero me zafé de esa amarga sensación y fui al doctor.

En pocos minutos me curaron y cocieron la ceja derecha, el médico fue y examino Loki que aseguraba con testarudez estar bien. Al estar solos nuevamente entre en la celda y golpee suavemente el vidrio desde afuera, el sonido tan fuerte que produjo me hizo tapar los oídos y hacer sisear a Loki.

—Deberías hacer la prueba con la puerta cerrada, así se escucha mucho más alto.

—¿Por qué es así?

—Conoces poco de tu nuevo trabajo Idri. Con un pequeño golpe en el cristal tendrás a un reo dócil y obediente, esta es la mejor tortura, ahora imagina a 10 hombres golpeando al mismo tiempo con palos sin parar por 10 minutos.

—¿¡Te habían hecho esto antes!?

—Solo paran cuando me desmayo.

—Malditos, no dejare esto así mañana mismo hablare con la reina. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho tú cuando ella viene de visita?

—La Reina Frigga no es mi madre, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí.

—No digas eso, ella es tu madre y te ama. Me consta.

Él no dijo más y se sentó en su pequeña cama. Ni siquiera me miraba así que di por terminada nuestra conversación. Salí de la celda y apague las luces del gran cuarto negro, supuse que él quería descansar pero no, Loki no apago las luces de su jaula de cristal, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio, parecía estar dibujando algo. Por mi parte me senté en el suelo y en silencio. Muy entrada la noche fue que se acostó pero no apago todas las luces, dejo una pequeña lámpara encendida ¿acaso el gran mago le temía a la oscuridad? No tenía idea.

A las 9 am se terminó mi turno y me fui directo a pedir audiencia con la Reina, no sabía por qué Loki había dicho que ella no era su madre. Ella era su madre, por lo menos eso pensábamos todos en Asgard. Esperaba en la gran sala real a que la esposa de Odín me atendiera, cuando de repente apareció el Príncipe Thor.

—¡Idri! ¿Qué te trae tan lejos de la prisión?

—He pedido audiencia con la reina, mi príncipe.

—¿Algo pasa con Loki? —asentí—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Así hice, le conté todo con lujos de detalle. El gran Thor se veía molesto y contrariado.

—No le digas nada a mi madre, se mortificara muchísimo y no necesita preocuparse más de lo que está. Yo solucionare esto.

Por lo visto, la nueva princesa había influenciado bien al gran Thor, la nueva princesa proveniente de Midgard. Solo la había visto desde lejos, pero pronto eso cambiaría. A la mañana siguiente llegue a la prisión y me conseguí con muchísimas sorpresas. Ahora yo era la única guardiana de Loki o estaba conmigo o estaba solo, eso quería decir que mi nuevo horario era 12 horas diarias o más, todos los días. ‹‹Gracias Thor››. Junto al cuarto negro habilitaron una habitación para mí con todas las comodidades ‹‹¿Acaso quieren que cumpla la misma condena que Loki?›› No debí decir nada… Esa tampoco era una opción, si no decía nada hubiese perdido mi honor. Lo bueno fue que a todos los guardias que habían torturado al príncipe Loki, los habían expulsado de la guardia y castigado enérgicamente.

Paso la primera semana y debería haberme sentido ahogada de tener que estar tanto tiempo junto al mago, pero la verdad es que no era así. Loki seguía siendo alguien grato para conversar, interesante por decir menos. Algo había mejorado en él, ya no se veía tan ojeroso y descuidado, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta, y tenía dos días colocándose ropas menos sencillas. En esa semana algo le habían hecho a la celda. Algo especial en contra de los poderes de Loki, podía proyectarse pero solo dentro de celda. Aquel martes me dijo.

—Me quitaron la poca diversión que me quedaba —no le respondí —. Trata de proyectarte aquí adentro Idri.

—No.

—Vamos Idri si yo no me puedo proyectar afuera, tu no deberías poder proyectarte dentro.

—No.

—Por favor.

Farfulle algo inentendible, detestaba que me mirara como si fuese un inocente borrego cuando era un ser despiadado y ambicioso. Me proyecte y nada paso, lo intente una vez más y nada.

—No puedo proyectarme dentro.

—Entra, por favor.

—¿Para qué?

—Ven, entra. Sabes que no te puedo dañar, ni tampoco lo haría.

No seas falso, si tuvieses la mínima oportunidad de matarme para huir de este horrendo lugar, lo harías.

—Mataría a todos, pero a ti no —estaba muy cerca del cristal mirándome intensamente.

—¿Por qué no me matarías?

—Porque me gustas —No supe qué contestarle, me quede allí parada, mirando el suelo sin hacer más nada—. Idri, estas sonrojada.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso no sientes el ardor en tus mejillas? —sí lo sentía pero no se lo diría.

—Deja el teatro Loki. No trates de avergonzarme con estupideces, además todos sabemos que eres incapaz de preocuparte por alguien más que no sea tu persona.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque eres un mentiroso.

—Sabes que no miento.

—En imposible saber si estas mintiendo o no. Eres un artista de la mentira y los engaños.

—Entra en la celda.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo entra mujer.

Siempre terminaba complaciéndolo y me molestaba mucho hacerlo. Contra mi buena lógica, abría la celda y entre.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Darte algo —camino hacia mí y se detuvo solo a un par de centímetros. Su mirada era tan intensa que estaba a punto de flaquear y desviar la mía, pero fui fuerte, no me deje apabullar por su gallarda hombría—. Hice algo para ti —su voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento y di un paso atrás. Tome el pergamino que me daba enrollado perfectamente y sujeto con una cinta roja.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo, digamos que tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Desenrolle el pergamino y me sorprendí al ver mi relato hecho al carboncillo. Solo una vez lo había visto dibujar, pero cuando lo hacía yo estaba en la oscuridad, él no me miraba.

—¿Lo hiciste de memoria?

—Siempre perspicaz. Sí lo hice de memoria, me gustas.

Lo mire entre confundida y halagada, pero no tuve chance de pensar en algo más. Sus cálidos labios se juntaron con los míos y yo no me retire, por el contrario abrí ligeramente mi boca dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. En solo un segundo mi pulso se desboco haciéndome jadear entre sus besos, no me pude resistir y lo abrace con fuerza estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Sus manos me sujetaban firmemente de la cintura y mi mano con vida propia se enredaba en los cabellos sueltos de él.

Quería pensar pero no podía, nunca antes me habían besado y la fama de Loki con las mujeres al parecer no era falsa, con un solo beso me tenía a su merced rendida por él. De pronto sentí el frio vidrio en mi espalda. Me tenía atrapada entre él y la pared, al percatarme lo iba apartar de mí, pero sus labios se fueron de paseo a mi cuello y la sensación que me brindo fue tan exquisita que no deseaba que se acabara.

Estaba allí ronroneando ante los estímulos de su boca sobre mi piel, queriendo más de él. Cuando el sonido de la enorme puerta de acero al abrirse me hizo aterrizar nuevamente en el planeta. Lo empuje con fuerza y salí rauda de la celda. El capitán de la guardia entro y yo aún tenía el pergamino con mi dibujo en la maño.

—Así que no eres solo su carcelera sino además su musa — El Capitán Veli, fue desagradable.

—Eso no es problema tuyo Veli. Tu presencia me molesta, así que acórtame la visita —dijo Loki sonando bastante aterrador.

—Esta es mi prisión y me paseo por donde me plazca.

—Te equivocas Veli, esta es MI PRISIÓN —golpeo con fuerza el cristal, con tanta fuerza que pensé que lo partería—. Ahora si no viniste a algo importante, lárgate de mi presencia.

—Aún te crees superior a los demás. No eres más que patético.

—Entra aquí y repíteme tus palabras. Veremos quién es superior —Loki sabía cómo sonar aterrador y retador. De hecho vi como Veli se estremeció levemente ante el gran mago.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo Idri.

—Cobarde —lo acuso Loki y parecía que saco las palabras de mi mente, pues justo eso pensaba del flamante capitán de la guardia.

No dije nada y me limite a salir, aún tenía el pergamino en la mano pero ya lo había enrollado y cerrado con la cinta roja. Al estar fuera de la habitación negra Veli habló.

—Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, debieron ahorcarlo.

—Le temes y lo envidias, por eso lo odias —le dije sin darle importancia.

—Y tú te has vuelto su puta —mi respuesta fue mi gancho izquierdo directo a su pómulo.

—Eres un maldito patán.

Camine rauda a la oficina principal, tome mis nuevas órdenes y volví a la celda. No podía controlarme estaba ardiendo de furia y rabia, cómo se atrevía Veli a decirme eso. Mire a Loki que se veía despreocupado reclinado de su escritorio.

Sin meditarlo entre a la caja de cristal y lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas.

—Más nunca te atrevas a tocarme. ¡Jamás!

—Pensé que te gusto el beso, por lo menos eso decía tu cuerpo.

Chille de impotencia y le estampe el pergamino en el pecho.

—No quiero nada tuyo, tú no eres bueno.

—Si lo soy, soy muy bueno en muchas cosas.

Fui a salir del cuarto pero él me detuvo tomándome por el brazo, me solté con búsqueda pero Loki volvió a sujetarme, luchamos brevemente pero sin mucho esfuerzo me puso de cara contra el cristal aplicándome una buna llave.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—Por tu culpa.

—No te creo —me giró para reflejarme en esos perfectos y malditos ojos verdes ¿Qué te hizo Veli?

—Nada que a ti te importa.

—¡Idri!

—Me dijo que soy tu puta ¿Contento? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

—Maldito cobarde.

—No, la culpa no es de él Loki. Todo el pueblo de Asgard se refieren a nosotras las sacerdotisas como "las putas de Loki"… suena cómico, verdad. Que nos tachen de putas cuando nunca hemos conocido a un hombre, por lo menos no en la intimidad. Principalmente por eso se casaron muchas… bueno al final si hemos sido putas. Las casadas se vendieron al mejor postor —Salí de la infernal celda.

—No hables así de tus hermanas, ella hicieron lo que debían hacer.

—¡Oh! Si, ellas gozan ahora de lujos y respeto. No hay de qué preocuparse. Las putas somos las que andamos por allí siendo solteras y ganándonos la vida cómo podamos.

Salí de ese lugar, estaba colérica, mas enfadada que nunca en mi vida pero no sabía, por qué. No sabía si estaba molesta, con Veli, con Loki o conmigo misma. Me fui a la habitación que tenía junto al cuarto negro. Me lave el rostro, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente.

Me descubrí acariciándome el cuello, justo por donde me había besado. Estaba recordando el beso. Ese beso dulce y apasionado, sentía los labios aún hinchados por el festín que me di con su boca; sonreí contra todo pronóstico, ¿Estaría él pensando en mí? ¿En el beso? Yo solo podía pensar en eso, y en su cuerpo estrechándose contra el mío. Ese cuerpo viril, delgado pero firme como la roca, en… ¡OH POR DIOS! qué me pasaba. No me avergüenza decir que él era el único hombre con el que alguna vez fantasee, pero no fue más que eso una fantasía y hacía años de eso.

Me controle y volví al trabajo. Loki ni me miró por el resto de día, parecía avergonzado, pero dudaba de cualquier buen sentimiento por parte de él.

_**Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejen reviews de apoyo, y a las que no los dejen igual gracias por leer.**_

_**Este será un minific de 3 capítulos cuando mucho. Esta es la primera que publico algo en esta website y es más difícil de lo que creía, estoy luchando para que aparezcan los guiones de los diálogos, Gracias Marie por el asesoramiento. Besos**_


	2. El Tiempo Con Loki

**Capítulo 2: El Tiempo Con Loki.**

_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Solo decir que este es un capítulo de transición, algo tedioso pero necesario.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews. Me emocionan mucho.**_

El tiempo comenzó a correr muy rápido, junto a él los días parecían fugases. Loki tenía la habilidad de hacer que cualquier tarea fuese algo fascinante e interesante. Era el ser más vivas que había conocido, siempre inquieto, siempre habido de conocimiento y treta. Todas las tardes íbamos a la biblioteca del gran palacio Valaskjálf, el palacio donde él creció, el gran palacio de Odín.

Era imposible aburrirme a su lado, menos si estábamos en la biblioteca, había todo un mar de conocimiento que había adquirido durante esos 30 días. Claro que no todo el tiempo era así, había sido testigo silente de sus rabietas, de algunas tardes encolerizadas por el deseo de ser libre.

Hábilmente me había engañado más de una vez para robarme algún beso. Como una tonta había pensado que él gustaba de mí, pero era Loki; me besaba para pelear conmigo y matar su aburrimiento. Estaba clara en no dejarme engañar por él, aunque a mí ciertamente me gustaba como hombre. Aún no determinada si mi destino junto a él era una maldición o una bendición, según mi Reina Frigga, él estaba mejor porque estaba conmigo. Me contó que el primer mes que paso en la cárcel había sido un terrible dolor de cabeza para todos, no existía nadie con el poder suficiente para detenerlo, nadie excepto el rey y el gran Thor.

Pensé que yo simplemente lo distraía mejor que los demás. Que simplemente le hacía el cautiverio algo más entretenido.

—Ven Idri, quiero que leas esto.

—Espero que no sea poesía. Ya te dije que con eso no me conquistaras.

—Querida, sé que estas enamorada de mí, así que no hay nada qué conquistar —lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, cuando era así de soberbio.

—Púdrete Loki.

—No seas grosera y ven, te gustará.

Con pereza y disgusto camine hasta él, le gustaba leer estando sentado en el suelo y recostado de una columna. Me senté junto a él y mire el libro que tenía entre las manos.

— "Mørket" significa Oscuridad dije quitándole el libro de las manos—. Loki de dónde sacaste esto.

—Te dije que te gustaría.

—No me gusta, hay cosas que no debieron ser escritas y que no deben ser leídas —me levante y él se levantó junto conmigo, me tomó de los brazos frenándome.

—Si no debiera ser leído, cómo es qué sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

—Somos magos o ¿acaso lo olvidas? He leído sobre la oscuridad y preferiría no haberlo hecho nunca.

—Me agradas muchísimo Idri. Eres como yo —me encerró entre sus brazos.

—Soy Curiosa, quizás algo mentirosa, hasta ambiciosa, pero no soy como tú, amo a Asgard, a mi rey y a mis príncipes. Tú solo deseas aun montón de personas que te teman, que te hagan sentir poderoso. Pero no te das cuenta, que no te hace falta eso, que eres poderoso, que cuando eres tú sin toda esa demencia de poder, eres encantador y merecedor de amor. Tú eres un tonto que no se da cuenta que es capaz de tenerlo todo, solo que no sabes ganártelo, crees que la clave está en tomarlo por la fuerza.

—Jamás he logrado nada por las buenas, todo lo que he querido he tenido que tomarlo, arrebatarlo.

—¿Acaso has intentado pedirlo con amabilidad?

—Ya que tú lo dices, probare tu teoría en este momento —me soltó del abrazo y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Bésame —me eche a reír.

—No me lo estas pidiendo Loki, me lo estas ordenado, o ¿es que no te escuchas a ti mismo?

—Bésame por favor.

—No.

—¡Ves! solo logro lo que quiero si te robo el beso.

—No, te dije que lo tienes que ganar y pedirlo amablemente.

—Pero tú me quieres besar, yo lo sé —lo miré con ganas de matarlo, pero mis ganas de hacerle daño eran porque tenía razón.

—Ciertamente me ha gustado cuando me has robado un beso, pero las mujeres somos algo más complicadas que eso.

—¿Por qué no aceptas que me quieres besar?

—¿Y por qué no aceptas que eres un patán, imbécil y que nunca vas a cambiar para mejor? me aleje a zancadas de él para devolver el libro a la sección privada de Odín.

—Soy un patán y un imbécil, pero no estoy interesado en cambiar.

—Pues deberías, de eso depende que salgas de prisión…. No entiendo cómo tienes tan buena fama entre las mujeres, no tienes idea de cómo tratar a una dama —lo último lo susurré para mí misma pero él escucho.

—Soy bueno en la cama, y a las damas les gusta mi desfachatez.

—No a todas, ciertamente es encantador verte tan seguro de ti mismo, es sensual sentir que eres el macho alfa que nos hará temblar en la cama, pero hay más que eso en la vida, o tristemente para ti solo te has acostado con mujeres superficiales… Pensé que si hurgaba en ti y levantaba todas esas capas de protección que tienes, encontraría a alguien especial, a un hombre digno de admiración y amor, pero veo que el tiempo que he pasado amándote y admirándote cuando era sacerdotisa, fue un tiempo perdido. Es simplemente imposible llegar a tu verdadero yo, tienes demasiado miedo de abrirte a alguien... ¡TE ESPERARE AFUERA!

De un fuerte golpe cerré la maldita puerta de la biblioteca, temblaba de cólera, temía lo que sentía por él. Temía que fuese cierto lo que me dijo sobre la desfachatez, a lo mejor eso era lo que me encantaba de él. Y me arrepentía por haberle mentido, yo había visto debajo de todas esas capas, él se había abierto a mí en algunas oportunidades. Y a pesar de que no fuese noble, sino un gran truhan, travieso y ambicioso, me gustaba eso de él.

Deje pasar media hora para calmarme y entré en la enorme biblioteca. Me pare frente a él que estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón capitoneado de color negro.

—Es hora de irnos —aún me sentía mal por haberle mentido.

—Hoy se me hizo más corto el tiempo.

—A mí también —no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Loki se levantó y quedó una cabeza por encima de mí. Su elegante estampa no dejaba de impresionarme por mucho tiempo que pasara con él, con sorpresa sentí sus delgados dedos en mi mentón y me subió el rostro.

—No sientas vergüenza por haber mentido —lo mire impresionada.

—Yo no…

—Sé que lo hiciste, y eres una excelente mentirosa.

—Pero yo…

—¡Sh! Sé que me mentiste, porque si a alguien me he abierto en toda mi vida ha sido a ti, y es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta, eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido Idri, la más valiente, la más hermosa y osada. Jamás pensé que existiera una mujer tan perfecta como tú.

—Mentiroso —trate de no sonreír pero me sentía halagada, no sonreír era difícil.

—Solo un poco, mi madre también es perfecta —me dio un pequeño beso casto en la mejilla.

No sé cómo paso. Cuando mi razón se conectó con mi cuerpo, estaba besando a Loki como una desaforada, parecía que deseaba meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea y mis manos apretaban cada ápice de su cuerpo. Loki también apretaba toda la piel que lograba alcanzar, la pasión se desbordaba entre ambos. Me estrelló contra una pared sin gentilezas, y a pesar del dolor que me produjo me gusto su violencia; mis piernas con vida propia se enrollaron en sus caderas y por primera vez en la vida sentí la virilidad de un hombre. Un gemido se produjo en mi garganta cuando Loki se estrujo contra mí.

—Para Loki… detente por favor —fue una súplica patética de mi parte, pero él se detuvo. Jadeante me dijo al oído.

—Aunque creas que miento, tú me importas y esté no es lugar para amarnos.

Se separó un par de pasos y yo adecente mi ropa. Sin mirarlo si quiera le puse las cadenas en las manos y en los pies, él camino delante de mí y sin mediar palabra llegamos a la prisión. Lo deje en la celda y me fui a la que era mi habitación, no era capaz de volverle hablar. La vergüenza que me embargaba era muy fuerte, había fallado en todos los sentido. Él solo quería seducirme para que lo ayudara a escapar, y yo había caído por completo en su telaraña. Pero no permitiría que me siguiera manipulando, dimitiría de mi cargo, y tiraría al olvido mi corazón.

**00000000000**

La mañana golpeó con fuerza y tuve que visitar a Loki contra mi voluntad, debía llevarlo al patio privado que tenía para hacer ejercicio y llevar sol. A pesar de que era un patio pequeño con un mobiliario corriente, era mucho más de lo que tenían los otros presos.

—¿No vas hablarme? —me preguntó rompiendo con el amado silencio.

—No tengo porque hablarte, no es necesario para cumplir mi trabajo.

—Me gusta cuando conversamos y ejercitamos juntos, o leemos juntos.

—Nada de eso volverá a pasar. Me he excedido en mis obligaciones y tú hábilmente has sabido aprovechar mi buena fe. Así que no más.

—Idri —se me acercó con una expresión de malestar reflejada en su rostro—. Por favor, no hagas esto. Tu compañía es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, mientras estoy encerrado en esas putas paredes de cristal.

—¿Se supone que tu salud mental me debe importar?

—No eres insensible, no trates de aparentar algo que no eres.

—Voy a dimitir de mi cargo apenas termine mi turno, así que ya nada de esto importa.

—¡No! No lo hagas —me pareció temeroso de verdad.

—Tú me obligas hacerlo, lo que paso ayer no tiene ninguna excusa, fui irresponsable y estúpida. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? Nunca Loki, jamás, te ayudare a huir.

—De ti solo pretendo tu compañía y protección —me reí con sorna.

—No me ofendas creyéndome idiota.

—Sé que no lo eres. Sí lo que quieres es que no te moleste más, te prometo que no lo haré. Me resultará muy difícil no tratar de ponerte las manos encima, pero lo haré. Por favor no te vayas.

—Ya veremos.

Siempre lograba convencerme de que hiciera lo que él quería. Pero nunca me convencería de que lo ayudase a escarpar, solo sabía causar caos a donde fuese. Para la tarde de ese día aún estaba indecisa de lo que debía hacer, pero mi conciencia me dictaba que tenía que alejarme de él, poner toda la distancia posible entre el hijo de Odín y yo. Me fui a visitar a la reina, tenía que dimitir, era mi deber moral.

La amable Reina Frigga me dio audiencia esa tarde y le dije que quería renunciar.

—No entiendo por qué quieres renunciar.

—Su majestad, con vergüenza debo admitir que no estoy apta para este cargo.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

—Su hijo es una persona difícil de tratar —admití.

—Pensé que se llevaban bien.

—Ese es el problema. Sé que debería ser más extrita con él, pero llevamos los días como amigos y no como guardiana y reo.

—Idri, lo que me cuentas es bueno. Loki ha sufrido mucho y ha causado mucho dolor. Que sobrelleve el cautiverio junto alguien que le agrada es una buena noticia.

—Mi señora, yo… cómo decirle la verdad— yo temó…

—Idri —me indicó que me sentará a su lado y así hice, con dulzura levantó mi rostro para que mirara directamente al azul de sus ojos —¿Mi hijo se ha sobrepasado contigo?

—Sí… no —¡Mierda! No podía decirle la verdad, o no sabía cómo decírsela. Tenía que confesar—. Me ha besado, pero lo hace para molestarme y matar su aburrimiento.

—¿Estas segura que lo hace solo para molestarte?

—No hay otra explicación.

—¿Estas segura?

—Mi Reina, conozco a Loki, solo le gusta buscar la manera de divertirse y hacer eso para él es diversión.

—Pues —se levantó—. Si solo es por diversión, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo a divertirse de otra manera. No voy a relevarte de tu cargo, no tengo idea de lo que Loki ve en ti, o cómo es que le das paz, pero así es Idri. El primer mes que pasó aquí debió estar encadenado y amordazado día y noche, desde que estas con él, no ha intentado hacer ninguna estupidez. Además necesito pedirte un favor personal.

—Como ordene mi señora —no era posible ir contra los deseos de la reina.

**00000000000**

Por la noche volví a la celda de Loki, estaba jugando ajedrez contra él mismo, al verme me sonrió amplia y francamente. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil no encariñarme con él.

—Qué bueno que llegas. ¿Quieres jugar?

—Sí —¡ya qué carajo! Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir tarde. Dos semanas más pasaron sin novedad, esa mañana peleábamos con palos de un metro de largo, hacíamos ejercicio en el pequeño patio como normalmente hacíamos en la mañana, él muy bastardo era fuerte y rápido, siempre me ganaba y eso hería mi orgullo.

—Una vez más —me dijo y dándome la mano me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

—Cálmate Loki, no estamos en guerra.

—Eres excelente guerrera, pero necesitar ser mejor —Me proyecte 2 veces y todas hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—Trata de pelear con todas a ver qué pasa.

Y así hizo. Mis proyecciones y yo lo atacábamos con todo y él se defendía a la perfección hasta que acertó un buen golpe en mi franco derecho. Chille y caí al suelo de rodillas.

—Lo siento Idri, Lo siento mucho —Me ayudo a levantarme y con cuidado subió mi camiseta para ver el rosetón que me dejo—. En verdad lo siento.

—Tranquilo, no me voy a quebrar por un golpe.

Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. En ese momento me di cuenta de su cercanía, del rumbo que tomaba su rostro y para mi asombro cuando estaba a un par de centímetros de mis labios desvió su cara.

—Lo siento una vez más, te prometí que no me comportaría como un bastardo —Las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca, cómo si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por resistirse a besarme.

Sin más entro al enorme cuarto negro. Lo seguí sintiendo aún el ardor del golpe. Loki se metió derecho a la ducha y yo fui a la que ahora era permanente mi habitación para también asearme. El día transcurrió tranquilo. La hora de la cena llegó y sinceramente prefería un millón de veces cenar con Loki que en el comedor con los demás guardias. Me fui al cuarto negro y no podía creer lo que conseguí.

Dentro de la celda de cristal estaba la mesa elegantemente servida, con mantel de lino y servilletas de la misma tela. Olía divino y Loki estaba vestido de forma elegante.

—Justo a tiempo, hoy fui algo malcriado y exigí una suculenta cena para los dos.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría a cenar contigo?

—Supongo que no sueles cenar con la guardia.

—Ceno en mi cuarto, pero cómo sabías…

—Digamos que sé tú rutina, los miércoles son especialmente pesados para ti, tienes que dar el _**parte***_ al capitán y me arriesgo a suponer que no es agradable responder muchas preguntas tediosas y tener que tolerar las insinuaciones maliciosas y de mal gusto de esos patanes.

—Supones bien y tengo hambre —Marque el código de seguridad para entrar a la celda de cristal y con mi mamo cerciore mi espada. Nunca estaba sin protección cuando estaba junto a Loki, quizás me estuviese enamorando de él, pero confiar en él era algo muy distinto.

Cenamos en abundancia y reímos como chiquillos, era un sentimiento extraño, estábamos en una cárcel, él era el reo que yo debía odiar con mi alma y en cambió sentía que estaba en el más exclusivo de los banquetes, cenando con el príncipe que jamás alcanzaría. Al momento de retirarme Loki tomó mi mano y la besó como a un caballero correspondía, últimamente hacía eso, y me derretía tan minúsculo detalle.

La cosa no se quedó solo en la cena. Al día siguiente me regalo una rosa roja que no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido, al siguiente me dio un pergamino con un nuevo dibujo mío, al que sigue me regalo un pequeño Yggdrasil hecho de **Origami*** con muchísimos colores. Eso último me sorprendió, Loki era muy habilidoso con las manos y pensé en sus manos paseando por mi cuerpo, ese pensamiento solo duro un par de segundos. No me ablandaría tan fácil.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca aquella tarde, me desagradó tener que quitarle las cadenas. Me molestaba ponérselas, no las necesitaba, pero esas eran las reglas. Vagueamos por el enorme lugar que por 3 horas era solo para nosotros. Estaba sentada en la esquina de un mullido sofá de cuero, cuando Loki se acostó y uso mis piernas de almohada.

—Levántate —quise sonar sería pero la verdad es que estaba divertida.

—Léeme algo —Mi petición fue ignorada por completo.

—¿Es inútil discutir contigo, verdad? —él solo asintió.

Comencé a leerle, era un libro traído de Midgard de nombre **Resumen De La Ilíada***, una lectura bastante pesada, por decir lo menos. Termine de leer y cerré los ojos un par de segundos.

—Todo, por el amor de una mujer, nadie merece semejante sacrificó —dije con lentitud refiriéndome al libro.

—La mujer fue solo una excusa, la guerra fue por poder —Se enderezó un poco y su rostro quedó frente al mío, me miró fijamente —Aunque hay mujeres por las que se debe sacrificar todo lo que se tenga.

—Sacrificar tu reino, tus soldados, todo tu pueblo. No es amor, es egoísmo.

—Pues muchos somos así de egoístas —con una mano tomó mi rostro y su dedo pulgar delineo mis labios sensualmente.

—No lo hagas Loki. Si lo haces me tendré que ir.

—¿Quieres irte?

—No, pero…

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, suspire fuertemente cuando lo sentí. Iba abrir mi boca para darle la bienvenida a su lengua pero él se separó. Casi me quejé por lo corto del beso, pero el mago tan fácil como que se levantó del mueble y fue a hurgar en una estantería. Si lo que quería era seducirme y tentarme, lo estaba logrando con creces. ¿Por qué la Reina no me dejaba renunciar? ¿Acaso esperaba que yo flaqueará y ayudará a su hijo a escapar? Eso nunca pasaría.

A los días la Reina vino de visita como era habitual, con gusto vi que Loki ya no era tan cortante y pedante con ella, por el contrario parecía feliz cuando la veía. Alcance a oír lo que hablaban.

—No madre, es imposible.

—Pero nada me haría más feliz.

—Odín y Thor nunca lo permitirán.

—Ya tengo el permiso de ambos, a pesar de todo Loki, te aman y te quieren de vuelta.

—Pues son los tontos que siempre he pensado que son.

La reina se levantó con los ojos vidriosos, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se retiró muy triste. Sabía de lo que se trataba y tenía que hacerle ese favor personal a la Reina.

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —le pregunte.

—Se volvió loca, pretende que haga acto de presencia en la fiesta de su cumpleaños ¿Qué pretenden que me escupan apenas pise el salón?

—No creo que eso sea lo que pretenda tu madre. Ella te ama.

—No lo haré, no me expondré a más humillación pública —en ese momento la puerta se abrió y era nuevamente la reina.

—Hijo por favor, te quiero allí conmigo, deseo a mi familia reunida de nuevo aunque sea por quince minutos —se pegó al cristal de la celda y se notaba afligida.

—¡Aja! Imagina el cuadro por un instante madre. Unos 15 guardias moviéndose detrás de mí a cada paso y sentándome a la mesa real esposado de pies y manos y además amordazado. Porque así es que me sacan de esta horrenda cárcel.

—No claro que no, solo Idri te acompañaría y por supuesto que no estarás encadenado, mucho menos amordazado. Eres un príncipe de Asgard. Trata de no olvidarlo con tanta facilidad.

—Sabes que no lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

Por mi parte estaba en shock, la reina me había pedido que la ayudará a convencerlo de ir a la cena pero no sabía que además tenía que escoltarlo yo sola y sin cadenas. Qué carajo pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. Loki no era una persona cualquiera, si intentaba escapar solo Thor podría controlarlo y eso después de una ardua batalla.

—Por favor Loki, ya todo está planeado, hasta tus galas y las de Idri.

—¿¡Mis galas!? —no pude evitar abrir la boca.

—Claro, no pretenderás ir vestida así al cumpleaños de la reina. No te preocupes por nada mi niña, han hecho un vestido hermosísimo para ti, estoy segura que te gustará.

En ese momento vi sonreír a Loki como el perverso que era, tenía ese brillo audaz en la mirada, algo estaba planeado y eso me pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Madre, está bien, iré a la cena y solo espero que no escupan en mi comida.

—Nadie hará eso y gracias por aceptar, me harás muy feliz.

Ese mismo día me fui a palacio, necesitaba enterarme del más mínimo detalle sobre la seguridad, tener a Loki abiertamente en ese evento era simplemente una locura. Todas las personas importantes de Asgard se sentirían ofendidas con su presencia, no sería una noche nada agradable.

A la mañana siguiente luchábamos como de costumbre en el pequeño patio, esta vez lo hacíamos con unos cuchillos que tenían el filo cubierto. Esa mañana en particular me hizo sudar. Ambos entramos en el cuarto negro sudando.

—Hoy me hiciste comer polvo.

—Siempre te hago comer polvo, Loki —Sin aviso me haló y me encerró en un apretado abrazo, muy cerca de mi rostro me dijo.

—Por eso es que me gustas tanto, tienes lo justo de dama y de guerrera. Me encanta saber que cuando… —se acercó a mi oído—. Te folle, lo haré muy duro.

¡Qué, me qué! Quede atónita, jamás en mi vida alguien me había hablado así. Lo golpee y lo volví a golpear, tan duro que le hice sangrar el pómulo. Ni siquiera dije nada, solo me fui a mi cuarto, dejándolo allí encerrado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, acababa de desbaratar lo que había construido, durante las últimas 4 semanas había sido un caballero respetuoso, amable, cortes, gentil, gracioso; había tenido lindos detalles conmigo, detalles dinos de adoración pues no eran cosas que simplemente compraría, sino cosas que había trabajado fatigosamente con sus manos.

—¡TE ODIO! —grite como loca.

Me metí a bañar y el agua fría me calmo lo suficiente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ciertamente me disgustó pero también me había gustado, por lo visto si me parecía a él, me parecía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir. ‹‹Soy una perversa›› pensé, era la única explicación a que semejante vulgaridad me hubiese gustado. Me encantaba su manera de ser, podía pasar de ángel a demonio en un segundo.

Dónde había quedado mí crianza. Dónde estaba mi decoro. Había sido criada para ser célibe, si me entregaba a un hombre mi magia se transferiría a ese hombre, me haría mermar.

Me estaba auto flagelando mentalmente, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa.

Ya no eres una sacerdotisa Idri, ya no importa que tan poderosa seas como maga… ya nada de eso importa me dije a mi misma . Si este es el mundo donde ahora debo vivir, no tengo porque prohibirme sus placeres.

Me gustaba Loki. Con todos sus defectos y virtudes él me gustaba. Me gustaba su desfachatez, su obscenidad, su picardía, hasta su malignidad aunque eso me hubiese desgraciado. Y si ese sentimiento me convertía en una mala persona, entonces haríamos una pareja perfecta.

A los dos días llegaron los trajes para la gran gala de la noche. El cumpleaños de la reina…

_***Parte: Parte médico, Parte Militar, significa dar reporte de las novedades. **_

_***Origami: **__**es el**__**arte**__**de origen**__**japonés**__**consistente en el plegado de**__**papel**__**sin usar tijeras ni pegamento para obtener figuras de formas variadas, muchas de las cuales podrían considerarse como esculturas de papel.**_

_***La Iliada:**__**es una**__**epopeya**__**griega y el poema más antiguo escrito de la literatura occidental. Se basa en la guerra que por 10 años desataron griegos y troyanos. Guerra desencadenada por el Príncipe Paris de Troya al raptar a Helena de Esparta. El poema narra la ira del gran guerrero griego Aquiles y las hazañas del Príncipe Héctor de Troya.**_


	3. El Cumpleaños De La Reina

**Capítulo 3: El Cumpleaños De La Reina.**

_** Hola a todos, **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, me encantan. Al inició dije que esta historia tendría solo 3 capítulos, pero no, tendrá 4 capítulos ya que la inspiración decidió extenderse sin permiso de nadie, espero lo disfruten. Gracias**_

La noche de bendito cumpleaños había llegado. Me asee y me peine como hace tanto tiempo no hacía, deje mi espeso y largo cabello negro suelto y lo ondule ligeramente en las puntas, me maquille como nunca antes me había pintado y me coloque el hermoso vestido que habían hecho para mí. Razón tenía la Reina al decir que me gustaría.

Era del tono verde característico de la orden del mago, con un broche de amatistas doradas se cerraba detrás de mí cuello y la vaporosa tela caía en hermosos pliegues plisados sobre mi pecho, era bastante descotado pero la unión de la tela no dejaba ver mi piel, ni el nacimiento de mis pechos. El verde bajaba por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta las caderas, de allí la tela se ensanchaba hasta mi coxis, dejando toda la espalda al descubierto. El vestido caía libre hasta mis pies, no era un traje ajustado pero la desnudes de mi espalada hasta las caderas dejaba delinear mis formas a cualquier par de ojos que reparara en mí. Un par de largos y dorados zarcillos acompañaban a mi cuello, y un brazalete ancho y dorado decoraba mi muñeca izquierda.

El hermoso vestido tenía doble falta, la verde que lo cubría todo tenía dos grandes rajas que al caminar dejaban ver el dorado de fondo, una hermosa tela dorada brillante algo transparente. Me gustaba que era un atuendo de sensualidad moderaba, mostraba algo, pero dejaba la mayor parte a la imaginación. En mi pierna derecha me até los arneses que sujetaban la funda de una delgada daga de 15 cm de largo. No había mucho lugar donde esconder una espada con ese vestido, pero jamás saldría sin protección.

Me di una última ojeada en el espejo y encontré a una hermosa mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el reflejo, pensé en que me gustaría gustarle a Loki, inconscientemente me había esmerado en mi arreglo para verme aunque fuese un poco hermosa junto a él. Loki a diferencia de Thor, era muy elegante, sensualmente gallardo, enigmático, y deliciosamente malicioso, no cualquier dama podía lucir junto a un hombre como él. En cambio el futuro Rey era rustico y bonachón, de sonrisa franca y ojos alegres.

Segura de mí camine hasta el enorme cuarto negro, al entrar me horrorice con lo que vi.

—¿Qué creen qué hacen? —con repulsión vi a Loki vestido elegantemente, pero atado de pies y manos, y amordazado.

—Es el protocolo para salir de prisión, Idri —me respondió Veli, capitán de la guardia.

—Lo sé, pero no es necesario, desátenlo de una vez.

—No, es peligroso.

—Yo soy responsable de él, Veli. Y te digo que lo sueltes —el capitán me miró desafiante.

—Y cómo se supone que tú, evitaras que él intente escapar—con determinación me acerque a Veli y mirando fieramente a Loki hable.

—Si Loki intenta escapar, lo castrare con una cuchara —me mantuve fiera, pero casi me río al ver como varios guardias apretaros sus pelotas con cara de dolor, de solo imaginarse lo que acababa de decir. Además el propio Loki se estremeció.

—Siendo tú —dijo Veli a Loki—, me portaría muy bien —le quitó la mordaza de metal y las cadenas.

Loki no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirme a la salida de la prisión de Asgard. Podía sentir su mirada, como si fuesen sus manos que recorrían mi espalda de ida y vuelta, al llegar al carruaje habló.

—Decir que estas hermosa me parece trillado, porque todos los guardias han debido decírtelo —Me monté en el transporte y él tomó asiento junto a mí.

—Pues no, ellos saben que les partiré la cara por mirarme justo como tú lo haces en este momento.

—Te miró con admiración Idri, no con lujuria —voltee a mirarlo.

—No me mientas, en los hombres una palabra es sinónimo de la otra. No estoy de humor Loki y estoy bastante nerviosa así que no me hables.

Ciertamente tenía los nervios destrozados, iba a una cena real donde nunca antes había estado y rezaba por no meter la pata. Como sacerdotisa me habían educado con los mejores modales, pero estar junto a la realeza era otra cosa. Además tenía que cuidar que Loki se comportara y sobre todo que no tratará de escapar.

—No tienes por qué estar ansiosa.

Definitivamente estaba ansiosa e irritable, abrí mi pequeñísimo bolso de mano y saque la cuchara que allí llevaba.

—Solo quiero que sepas que estoy hablando muy enserio —lo vi tragar saliva y contra toda lógica sonrió.

—Eres fascinante —me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—¡Y tú eres un demente! —no entendería a ese hombre ni en un millón de años, o a lo mejor sí. Solo que no entendía por qué le atraía todo lo que era peligroso, riesgoso, inseguro y además temerario. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso era lo que me gustaba de él.

Llegamos al enorme palacio dorado de Valaskjálf, siempre hermoso y ornamentado con los más exquisitos labrados. Nos acomodaron en una pequeña sala para esperar, por lo visto habíamos llegado temprano. Vi a Loki acariciar una columna y sonreír, se notaba la añoranza que sentía.

—Adoro como huele este lugar —creó que hablaba para sí mismo, pero volteó a mirarme —Vamos a dar un paseo.

—No, se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí.

—Estoy consciente que tienes una cuchara en tu bolso y una filosa dada escondida bajo tu vestido, te prometo que no intentare huir.

—No —trate de no mostrar mi sorpresa, cómo rayos sabía de la daga. Por lo visto me había detallado con detenimiento.

—Sé que quieres conocer el palacio, todo el mundo quiere saber cómo es por dentro. Es temprano, nadie vendrá buscarnos hasta dentro de una hora, por lo menos.

Será qué Loki podía leer la mente y yo no lo sabía. Era cierto que quería recorrer el lugar, pero… ese hombre era mi debilidad ¿sería capaz de decirle que no a algo que él me pidiera?

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero ¿más o menos como haremos para que no nos vean?

—Este lugar tiene millones de pasadizos secretos, nadie nos verás.

—Loki te juro que si intentas…

—Lo sé, créeme que sé cuando hablas en serio, y no pretendo ser castrado, menos por un objeto que no es filoso.

Me tomó la mano y caminamos hasta la pared de fondo. Había un hermoso labrado de dos sirenas en el mar y con cuidado movió el dedo meñique de una, sin aviso la pared se rodó hacía un lado y entramos en un oscuro pasillo. La falta de visión me asusto, así que lo agarre por ambos brazos, no lo dejaría escapar aunque me costara la vida.

No desaprovecho la ocasión para robarme un beso, pero yo estaba tan tensa que pensé que me podría quebrar como una rama. Rauda le coloqué la punta de mi daga en el cuello.

—Deja de jugar —Le dije hundiéndole un poco la piel.

—Ok, calma. Te prometí que no huiría — Algo movió en la pared y varias antorchas comenzaron a encenderse mostrando el sendero, que al parecer era secreto porque se veía bastante sucio.

Maldije en voz baja pensando que ensuciaría mis zapatos, disimulada alce mi vestido, no quería que viera que me preocupaba por algo tan frívolo. Lo hice caminar frente a mí y lo seguía amenazando con el puñal.

—Si quieres te cargo, así no te ensuciaras.

—O llegamos pronto a dónde quieres ir, o nos devolvemos —hice caso omiso de lo que me dijo.

—Lamento que creas tan poco en mí, en verdad no pretendo huir.

—Si no pretendes escapar, es porque sabes que no tienes oportunidad.

—A veces me molesta que me conozcas tan bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por fin llegamos a lo que parecía una puerta y presionando un botón se abrió. Entramos a lo que era una gran recamara, hermosísima y decorada con los colores verde y dorado. Una enorme cama con dosel estaba vestida con seda de estos colores y Loki corrió a lanzarse en ella.

—Esto es lo que más he extrañado —lo vi revolcarse en la seda y los almohadones, casi me echó a reír.

—Pues ciertamente no se puede comparar con el pequeño catre de la celda.

Seguí observando la habitación, tenía techos muy altos decorados con cenefas doradas en forma de enredaderas. Tenía un hermoso escritorio en caoba labrado por las manos más expertas de los ebanistas, una gran y mullida silla frente a esté. Un juego de muebles para recibir alguna visita, y a la izquierda unas grandes puertas en caoba daban paso a un vestier y un cuarto de armas. Camine hasta allí y detalle los arcos y dagas. Todos eran hermosos y efectivos. Voltee a la cama pero Loki ya no estaba allí, el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo hasta que vi una sombra en el vestier. Corrí y lo vi sin camisa mientras descartaba prendas de ropa.

—Detesto que mi madre elija mi ropa. No me mal intérpretes, ella tiene un gusto divino, pero no me gusta estar vestido como un muñeco —consiguió ropa de cuero, la ropa que usaba como maestro de la orden de magia.

Se puso la camisa verde y se comenzó abrir los pantalones.

—No uso ropa interior, así que te advierto por sí pretendes quedarte allí mirando —trague grueso.

—No puedo perderte de vista, tienes 30 segundos para ponerte los nuevos pantalones —ni loca le daría la espalada solo me giré 90 grados y observaba sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojos. No podía detallar a la perfección su anatomía, pero sí sus movimientos.

Encima de la camisa verde se colocó la casaca de cuero negro, la funda de cuero dorado de la espada que llevaba normalmente en su espalda, le cruzaba el pecho, pero en esta ocasión la funda solo era de adorno. Lo vi montarse las canilleras de cuero hermosamente repujadas con adornos de la Orden de la Magia. Y encima se montó en sobre todo también de cuero negro. Tuve que ayudarlo a ponerse los apliques en dorado, que hacían las veces de hombreras de donde partía la capa verde. Y las muñequeras igual doradas que llegaban hasta los codos. Tomó su gran yelmo con cuernos dorados y se lo puso.

Al verlo listo no pude evitar morderme el labio. Era la estampa misma de la virilidad y la sensualidad. Salimos al pasillo principal y caminamos a nuestras anchas, ciertamente todos en palacio estaban atentos a los pormenores de última hora y nadie estaba atento a nosotros.

—Ven —me tomó de la mano y me saco a una gran terraza con hermosas columnas de oro —¿Te gusta?

—Sí, se ve toda la ciudad.

Me quedé allí detallando todo y una ráfaga de aire frío me estremeció. Loki se sacó el yelmo y lo dejo en la baranda, luego me abrazo desde atrás y cubrió mis brazos con su enorme anatomía.

—No lo hagas —Pedí, pero saboreaba su aroma tan cerca del mío.

—Tienes frío.

—Es solo una excusa Loki, no me apetece pelear —apretó su abrazo.

—Entonces no pelees —Me giró y puso su frente pegada a la mía—. Solo respira la liberta.

—Sabes que esta libertad es solo una ilusión.

—No —me miró fijamente y una vez más el verde brillante de sus ojos me cautivo—. La libertad no es solo oler la brisa de la noche en esta terraza, o correr sin límite en los campos. La libertad para mí es tenerte así entre mis brazos, es poder respirar el mismo aíre que tú respiras. Es poder besarte cuando me lo permites.

Me besó y ni loca se lo prohibiría. Ahora sí que se me había calado hondo. Su lengua danzaba junto a la mía y sus manos cálidas recorrían sin restricciones la desnudes de mi espalda, sentía que estaba volando mientras bebía de su boca hasta el último de sus suspiros. Sus dulces besos cada vez se hacían más apasionados y me arrastraban sin retorno a un placer que jamás había experimentado. Quería seguir hundida en su boca pero no podía. Estando en esa terraza cualquiera podía vernos y con delicadeza me separe de sus labios, pero no de su cuerpo, me sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda y yo lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello, nos miramos y sentí que pasamos horas detallándonos cuando solo serían segundos.

—Debemos volver —susurre. Algo se había roto en ese momento, algo entre nosotros se quebró y los sentimientos que estaban retenidos fueron liberados.

—Te amo Idri —me dijo sin tapujos y yo me sentí aterrorizada.

—Debemos volver —repetí y salí de su abrazo.

Rauda entre en palacio, quería alejarme de él pero no podía. Me voltee a mirarlo y quise hablar pero no pude, estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Loki por lo visto había dejado el casco en la terraza, me miró con una expresión parecida a la tristeza.

—Lo que dije es cierto —me dijo.

—Yo…

—¡Loki! —La voz de Thor sonó como un trueno.

La postura del mago cambió, se irguió por completo y se mostró imponente.

—Thor —dijo sin emoción.

Junto con el futuro rey venía la nueva princesa de Asgard. La princesa foránea Jane Foster, me fije en que su vestido era casi exacto al mío con la diferencia que llevaba los colores de Thor, el rojo y el plateado. Evidentemente ambos trajes los eligió la gran Frigga, pero qué pretendía la reina, Jane era la futura Reina de Asgard, yo no era nada en comparación y a pesar de eso, nos vistió como iguales. Le daba vueltas al pensamiento cuando vi a la menuda y joven mujer acercarse a zancadas.

—Jane, hi is my brother —indicó Thor. Me habían informado que la princesa aún no dominaba el adgardiano, así que hablaba en su lengua natal.

—This is for New York —dijo en inglés, y le volteo la cara a Loki de una sonora cachetada. Me estremecí pero estaba consiente que él la merecía.

—I Like Her —respondió Loki mirando fijamente a Thor. ‹‹Me too›› pensé en el mismo idioma, por lo visto la futura reina de Asgard tenía bríos.

La joven de Midgard se alejó de nosotros como quien huía de la plaga. Loki chequeo su quijada y me miró.

—Lamente que tengas que estar aquí, no será agradable estar conmigo esta noche.

No le dije nada y juntos caminos a la pequeña sala de espera donde estábamos antes. Desde allí escuchábamos a la gran cantidad de invitados, cuando llegaban. El tiempo paso y las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas por el mismísimo Odín.

Sin pensarlo me levante del mueble e hice una reverencia ante mi rey.

—Así que tú eres Idri —se acercó a mí—. Muéstrame tu rostro muchacha —sin tardanza obedecí y me incorpore mirando al rey—. Ahora entiendo —dijo pensando para sí mismos, pero yo no entendí nada —Loki —lo llamó pasando de mí—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, me han tratado con más clemencia de la que merezco —fue innecesaria mente rudo y grosero.

El momento estaba por hacerse aún más tensó, pero Frigga entró en el lugar y sentí como todo el mundo se relajó. Ella le sonrió ampliamente a Loki.

—Lo que había elegido para ti era hermoso, y menos rudo —su voz sonó dulce y sensible.

—Lo sé madre, pero con esto me siento más cómodo —su respuesta también fue suave. Vimos a Thor llegar con Jane.

—Ya que estamos todos, pasemos al salón principal.

Las 3 parejas esperábamos detrás de las enormes puertas de oro que conducían al salón. Un lacayo anunció a viva voz la llegada de Odín y Frigga y ambos entraron. Pudimos escuchar claramente los aplausos y los vitoreos de los presentes. Luego entraron Thor y Jane y el recibimiento fue igual para ambos. Vi como Loki respiro con fuerza y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, camino y yo camine detrás de él como correspondía.

Apenas entramos en la enorme sala, no hubieron aplausos ni algarabía, todo se quedó en silencio como si se tratase de un cementerio. Un cuchicheo comenzó y fue en aumento, pude escuchar claramente a la gente decir "traidor… no debería estar aquí… esté ya no es su lugar… deberían matarlo… cómo se atreve a presentarse" dijeron cosas peores pero igual Loki caminaba a la mesa real con la mirada en alto y con una altiveza que solo alguien con sangre real posee.

No me pareció justo, la Reina quería la presencia de su hijo en su fiesta. No tenían por qué aplaudirlo pero tampoco eran necesarios los insultos a viva voz, pues ya no eran cuchicheos. Loki estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, y se lo mereciera o no, no lo dejaría solo. Apure mi paso y lo tomé del brazo. Loki me miró y ni siquiera sonrió, continuo con su porte arrogante. La verdad es que no necesitaba que me dijera nada, sé que estaba agradecido por mi apoyo. En eso mire a Thor que se daba una mira significativa con su madre, no supe qué pensar, no parecía una mirada desaprobatoria y en verdad esperaba que no fuera así.

Llegamos a la mesa, y di gracias, el camino se me había hecho larguísimo. Loki tomó asiento junto a su madre, y yo junto a él. En cambio Thor estaba a la derecha de su padre, con su esposa al lado. Con un ademan del rey ordeno que comenzara a sonar la música y los mozos iniciaron a servir el banquete.

Loki no tocó su plato, no confiaba en nadie y pensaba que lo envenenarían.

—No seas paranoico —le dije y con mi tenedor tomé un poco de la comida de su plato.

—No, estás loca —me detuvo.

—No vas a pasar la noche sin comer —yo había comido un poco de mi comida, así que disimuladamente intercambie los platos —No es mucho, pero tienes que comer.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto Idri.

—No quiero que pases hambre, eso es todo —Me miró de frente y sus iris verdes me sacudían a cada pestañeo.

—¿En verdad no sientes nada por mí?

—No es momento, ni lugar, para hablar de eso.

Tomé varias frutas de un platón cercano y las coloque en un plato. Corte en gajos la manzana y la pera, al igual que pelé y corte el durazno, le pase el plato a Loki, y su expresión fue indescifrable para mí, no sé si estaba sorprendido, agradecido o molesto. Estábamos a mitad del banquete cuando se dio inicio al baile real.

Odín bajo con su esposa Frigga al centro de la pista de baile, y el vals comenzó, luego bajo Thor con Jane, pero no bailaron enseguida, esperaron un momento junto a la pista, y Thor se acercó para bailar con su madre.

—Tenemos que bajar —le dije a Loki pero él ni se inmuto.

—No, no avergonzare más a mi madre.

—¡Loki! Estas aquí porque ella lo quiso, te puedo asegurar que tu madre quiere bailar contigo. Complácela por caridad. No eres el centro del universo, no todo tiene que tratarse de ti —me miró con ganas de matarme, ese expresión la pude comprender perfectamente bien.

Loki se levantó y me tomó de la mano para bajar a la pista de baile, al parecer a él le costaba negarse a mis peticiones, así como a mí me costaba negarme a las de él. Sin esperar mucho interrumpió en la pista y con un ligero toque en el hombro de Thor le indico que era su turno. Thor sonrió evidentemente emocionado y le cedió la mano de madre.

Pude ver la felicidad de Loki en sus ojos aunque quisiera aparentar estar completamente sereno.

—Te amo hijo mío.

—Madre, yo…—simplemente la abrazo con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre—. Yo lamento hacerte sufrir, es de lo único que me arrepiento —Frigga abrazo intensamente a su hijo y ambos se quedaron así, detenidos en el medio del lugar.

Thor saco a Jane a bailar, y para mi total asombro el mismísimo Rey Odín estiro su mano hacia mí, invitándome. Sin dudarlo salí a la pista de la mano del Rey, era todo un honor. Comenzamos a bailar y lo veía sonreído, alegre.

—Tú eres buena para mi hijo, Idri —me dijo francamente.

—Eso espero mi Rey —no se me ocurrió más nada que contestar.

En un momento nos acercamos a la Reina y Loki. Odín tocó el hombro de su hijo.

—Es mi turno de volver a bailar con mi mujer —fue afable y Loki se apartó sin decir más.

Pensé que él bailaría conmigo pero tuve salir pitada siguiéndolo hasta el baño, sin mediar palabra se lavó la cara y sorbió por la nariz, era imposible ocultar que estaba conmovido pero trato de ocultarlo enérgicamente.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó apenas salimos del lujoso baño.

—Me gustaría.

Ambos nos unimos al vals y bailamos dos piezas enteras, con grata sorpresa descubría que el mago era un gran bailarín. Volvimos a la mesa real y Loki besó la mano de su madre al sentarse una vez más junto a ella. La Reina estaba sencillamente feliz. Comimos un poco más y de todo lo que me servían le daba un poco a Loki, se negaba tocar su plato, así que a la final de la noche terminaríamos con hambre los dos.

Cortaba un pedazo del lomo de cerdo que teníamos frente a nosotros. Al ser para todos en la mesa "no estaría envenenado" según Loki, así que le serviría un buen trozo. Estaba en el proceso cuando vi de soslayo a un guardia aproximarse. No me gire, solo seguí cortando el trozo de carne, cuando vi un destelló.

No pensé, solo actué, me di vuelta al improviso y le clave el cuchillo al guardia que estaba a punto de matar a Loki. Todos nos alzamos de la mesa. Otros guardias se nos fueron encima, no sabía quién era amigo o enemigo. Me limite a defenderme de quien me atacaba. Loki se proyectó un par de veces para unirse a la pelea, pero alguien le lanzo una red cargada de electricidad que lo neutralizo y lo tiró al suelo.

Thor hizo lo que correspondía, poner a sus padres y a su mujer a salvo. Mientras yo tenía el cuchillo de carne en una mano y la daga que antes estaba en mi pierna, en la otra mano. Eran casi 10 hombres alrededor de nosotros, pero primero me matarían antes de tocar a Loki. La sangre de los que hería manchaba el piso, la mesa y a mí.

Detecté la voz de Loki gritando mi nombre que se alzaba sobre los gritos de la gente y la estampida de todo el mundo huyendo. Solo el guerrero Fandral decidió darme una mano y hacerse cargo de algunos asesinos. Gracias a la sangre en el suelo me resbale cayendo duramente al piso, el último de los supuestos guardias se me lanzó encima, pero le atravesé el cuello con la daga y me baño en sangre al punto que hasta en la boca me entró.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, la lucha y el caos no tomarían más que un par de minutos. Cuando busque a Loki con la mirada ya no estaba y sentí que el corazón se me detuvo, pero ni tiempo de infartarme tuve porque Fandral me alzó de un solo jalón y me llevó arrastras hasta el salón privado del Rey.

Iba a pelear con él necesitaba encontrar a Loki, a lo mejor lo habían capturado o algo peor, creo que estaba a punto de llorar cuando entramos en el privado del Rey y vi a Loki terminando de sacarse la red. Evidentemente estaba muy adolorido por la electricidad pero no le importo, apenas me vio brincó y me abrazo con fuerza delante de todos los presentes.

—¿Estás bien?… ¿Estás bien?… ¿Estás bien? —ambos repetíamos la misma frase mientras examinábamos el cuerpo del otro.

—¿Idri dónde estás herida? —semejante angustia en su voz, no podía ser fingida.

—Estoy bien, la sangre no es mía… no es mía —estaba jadeante por el esfuerzo vivido. Loki saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a quitarme la sangre que tenía en el rostro y en el cuello.

Thor entró en la sala junto a Sif, Volstagg y Hogun. Loki montó en cólera cuando vio a su hermano.

—Tú —lo señalo con el dedo y se alejó de mí — ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme aquí dejando a Idri sola sin protección?

—Te salve la vida.

—¡NO! ELLA ME LA SALVO Y NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS LA AYUDO —grito. Fandral estaba a punto de levantar la mano pero prefirió no intervenir — Si lo que quieres es matarme no tenías que arruinar el cumpleaños de nuestra madre —acusó a Thor.

—SI TE QUISIERA MUERTO, LO HARÍA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

Me metí en medio de los dos y empuje a Loki hasta una esquina.

—Ya basta —susurre para que él me escuchara—. Tu hermano no hizo esto —le tomé el rostro con una mano ensangrentada y lo hice mirarme—. Nadie en este cuarto tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado —Loki me abrazó.

—Temí que algo te hubiese pasado —me dijo al oído.

—Sabes que me sé defender sola.

Movió su rostro hasta mirarme de frente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Tan dulce acción me hizo reaccionar y salí de su cómodo abrazo. Me gire y todos en el cuarto nos estaban mirando pasmados. Pero Loki ni se perturbo.

La princesa Jane se acercó y comenzó a gritarle al mago.

—Esto es tú culpa, es el odio que sembraste, muchos te quieren muerto y fuese preferible que lo estuvieses. Eres una escoria, no vales nada…

—¡YA BASTA… CALLATE, NO AYUDAS EN NADA! —Le grite y apenas lo hice me tape la boca con asombro. Le acababa de gritar a la futura reina, quería abofetearla por todo lo que le había dicho a Loki, pero debía pedir disculpas. Hice un reverencia bajando la cabeza lo más que pude —Su majestad yo…

— ¡No! —me dijo Loki y de una sola zarandeada me hizo poner derecha —No tienes por qué disculparte con ella.

—¡Es mi princesa! —susurré asombrada.

—Lo es, pero no te vas a disculpar —Me tenía arrinconada y su cuerpo me protegía de las miradas indiscretas que nos observaban.

—Lo siento —dijo la princesa Jane—, no fui nada oportuna al hablar.

Quise disculparme pero Loki no me dejaba salir del rincón, parecía protegerme de todos.

—Yo también lo siento princesa Jane —dije sin poder mirarla.

—Ya está bueno —intervino Odín—. Thor quiero que averigües, quién en este reino pretende matar a MI HIJO, no le perdonare semejante ofensa a nadie.

Vi una mueca de desagrado en la cara de Loki, cuando el rey dijo "mi hijo", no era la primera vez que lo veía molesto porque se refirieran a él como hijo o hermano, la verdad no lo entendía.

—Esta noche dormirán en Palacio, puede haber una emboscada en el camino de regreso a la prisión —sentenció Odín y todos asentimos sin chistar.

La reina en persona nos escolto hasta la que era la habitación de Loki.

—Dormirán aquí, habrán guardias de extrema confianza vigilando las entradas y salidas de la habitación y las mucamas te traerán ropa para que te cambies Idri.

—Gracias su majestad.

Loki entró en su habitación sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse de su madre, yo hice una reverencia delante de mi señora y entre detrás de él, sin decir nada al respecto que debíamos dormir en la misma habitación.


	4. El Amor

**Capítulo 4: El Amor.**

_**Hola a todo.**_

_**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. He descubierto que hay un contador de visitas, y sacando una media hay como 10 personas que leen este fic, pero no dejan mensaje, aunque igual muchas gracias por leer, si desean hacerme saber que existen sería genial jajajaja.**_

_**No sé de donde saque la idea que este fic tendría solo 3 capítulos, en mi cabeza todo estaba muy corto, pero al escribir y desarrollar la idea, pues me he extendido muchos. TENDREMOS UN 5 CAPÍTULO y creo que ese si será el final jajajaja**_

_**Muchos besos a todos.**_

_**Advertencia: Hay Lemon explícito. Aunque comparado con las grandes escritoras especialistas en Lemon, es suavecito jajaja**_

Sin hacer ruido entré al baño y trate de quitarme la sangre que estaba seca en mi cuello y pecho, no era una sensación bonita el tener tanta sangre encima. Escuche que llamarón a la puerta y salí a ver de qué se trataba.

Una doncella traía los vestidos que me habían ofrecido y una bandeja con frutas.

—Su alteza real, manda estas cosas, dice que la fruta no está envenenada, que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—Déjalas en la mesa, por favor —le dije. Loki estaba sentado en un mueble sin emitir sonido.

La muchacha se retiró.

—Me voy a bañar —le informe pero él no se movió.

Me pareció normal que estuviese así de contrariado, alguien lo quería muerto y había puesto a su familia en peligro para lograr su objetivo. Deje que el agua humeante corriera por mi cuerpo llevándose así todo ese olor a hierro característico de la sangre, di gracias que mi cabello no estuviese impregnado con el líquido rojo así que solo lo recogí para no mojarlo. Mientras menos tiempo pasara en la ducha mejor, tenía que estar alerta.

Me vestí con un hermoso vestido color oro, también se amarraba detrás del cuello, y en la cintura llevaba un cordón para sujetarlo al cuerpo y para delinear la figura. Salí descalza del baño y vi a Loki vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama, no pude evitar morderme los labios al verlo sin camisa, era delgado pero muy definido. Estaba pelando un durazno sentado en el juego de estar que tenía en el cuarto, me senté junto a él y comí una uva.

—Pudieron matarte —por fin habló.

—Y a ti.

—A mí no importa, yo me lo busque, pero a ti —me miró—. No soportaría que algo malo te pasara.

—Hice mi trabajo Loki, y no te preocupes, nada malo me pasará.

—Lo que te dije en la terraza, es verdad—"Te amo Idri" las palabras resonaron en mi mente. Me levante y me aleje de él.

—Dormiré en este mueble —señale el mueble tipo cleopatra.

Él no me dijo nada. Solo se levantó y se detuvo detrás de mí, su proximidad me agitaba, un escalofrío me hizo erguirme, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y además el perfume a madera de su piel. Sus manos cálidas se posaron sobre mis hombros y deje de respirar en ese instante. Lentamente me acarició bajando por los brazos hasta llegar a mis manos. Estaba tan nerviosa que creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

Su mano derecha se unió a la mía y la alzó un poco, haciendo doblar mi codo. Detalle como sus dedos jugaban con míos en una caricia, cómo mi mano era muchísimo más pequeña que la suya, la aspereza de su mano denotaba su género así como la suavidad de la mía denotaba el mío. Sus labios se posaron en mis dedos, y los besó uno por uno con adoración. Besó toda mi mano hasta el dorso de la misma.

Suspire envuelta en un mar de emociones y alce el rostro para mirarlo. El verde de sus ojos parecía aún más intenso y con la misma intensidad me miraba. Coloco la mano libre en mi abdomen y acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi espalda tomaba nota de la definición de su pecho así como mis glúteos de su hombría hinchada y vigorosa.

—Tengo miedo —confesé.

—¿De qué? —su voz grave y sensual me recorrió como si fuese electricidad.

—De enamorarme de ti —susurré y lo vi sonreír pícaro como era.

—Entonces es tarde para tener miedo, porque ya estas enamorada de mí.

Me besó y gemí de inmediato por la divina sensación. Sus tersos labios atrapaban los míos en ligeras succiones que arrancaban nuevos suspiros de mi boca. Deseaba mucho más de él y esa noche lo tendría. Me giré hasta que mi pecho se encontró con el suyo y pude enredar mis manos en su largo cabello, mis pies con pensamiento propio se pusieron en puntillas para alcanzar aún mejor su dulce y venenosa lengua.

Sus labios se desviaron a mi cuello y los ligeros lametones y mordiscos mandaban corrientosos directo a mi vientre. Mi respiración se aceleró más y quería que él probara las emociones que causaba en mí. Paseé mi lengua por su clavícula y seguí hasta llegar a su manzana de Adán, hice un camino al cuello y abriendo más la boca le clave ligeramente los dientes. Lo sentí vibrar entre mis brazos y me alegro ver que yo también tenía efecto él.

Los besos se alocaron y con desenfreno caímos sobre la cama de seda fría. Frío que me regalo nuevas sensaciones al estar yo tan caliente. Loki frotó su centro contra el mío y la sensación de la seda no fue nada en comparación con la ola de placer que me había atacado. Volvió a frotarse y quise más pero antes me daría otros placeres.

Sus grandes manos rodaron de mi cintura hasta ahuecarse con mis senos. Jamás alguien me había tocado así, jamás alguien me había besado. Él era el primero, el único. Solté un gritico cuando pellizcó las puntas de mis montañas y por primera vez sentí la exquisita mezcla entre dolor y placer.

—Vuélvelo hacer —pedí con voz ronca y él me complació.

Desató el nudo que había detrás de mí cuello y me bajo el vestido dejando mi pecho desnudo y a su merced, imaginaba que sentiría vergüenza de que un hombre me viera desnuda, pero no era así. Su mirada lasciva me gusto y desee que siempre me mirara así.

Su boca atrapó uno de mis pechos y lo chupó suavemente, la sensación fue tan buena que creo que grite y lo que no dejaba de sorprenderme, era que todo lo que me hiciera tenía un reflejo inmediato entre mis piernas. Gemí con fuerza cuando me mordisqueo los pezones.

—Más duro —pedí exaltada.

—¡Oh sí!

Vi una risa malvada y retorcida en su boca y me mordió más duro, pero a la vez que me mordió metió su mano entre mis piernas tocando la fruta prohibida. ¡Rayos! Qué había sido eso, un hormigueo recorrió mi piel llevando calor hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Loki comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, a la vez que iba regando besos por encima de mi vestido y eso me hizo reír. De repente metió su cara debajo de mi falda, aun riéndome le pregunte.

—¿A dónde vas?

Sentí como se deshizo del lienzo que cubría mi parte más privada y sin delicadeza separó mis piernas. Pensé en protestar hasta que sentí su lengua justo allí.

—¿Qué…. Haces? —jadee.

Su lengua me definía de arriba abajo por completo, me tuve que sujetar con fuerza de los almohadones para ver si podía mitigar las sensaciones tan fuertes que me producían su lengua en ese lugar, pero era imposible, mis caderas se alzaban con vida propia, me sentí ahogada y con la garganta seca, era imposible que cerrara la boca.

Me quite el cordón de la cintura y como pude me saque el vestido por la cabeza, quería verlo, quería detallar lo que me hacía. Mirarlo me éxito muchísimo más, pude puntualizar cómo su lengua hacía círculos en mi clítoris. Peleaba con mis ojos, quería mantenerlos abiertos para verlo, pero los asaltos de placer no me dejaban. Sus manos se hicieron con fuerza sobre mi vientre para sujetarme, y su boca se abrió más tomando por completo mi vagina, chupándola con fuerza.

—No pares… por favor… no pares —apenas salía un hilo de voz de mí.

Hice puños con las sabanas y apreté los dientes para no seguir gritando o los soldados entrarían pensando que algo malo estaba pasando. Percibía como mi cuerpo se aceleraba más y más al ritmo de la frenética lengua de Loki, pensé que me elevaba de la cama, no sabía qué me pasaba, pero era lo más divino que había vivido, de repente algo me atravesó como un rayo y se esparció hasta mis extremidades. Un rayo de electricidad que me hizo convulsionar sin control.

Después de largos y eternos segundos la convulsión paso y caí sin fuerzas sobre la cama. Aún temblaba por el éxtasis y Loki subió a gatas por mi cuerpo. Comenzó a regar besos por mi rostro pero yo no podía moverme.

—¿Nunca habías tenido un orgasmo, verdad? —así que eso era lo qué me había pasado, había tenido un orgasmo. Negué con mi cabeza para responderle, pues seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Loki metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a besarme, lo que me dejo loca es que mi cuerpo respondió el beso, hacía dos segundos no podía ni moverme, pero ahora lo abraza con fuerza pidiéndole más. Sus manos acariciaban con vehemencia mi desnudes y por fin tuve control de mí otra vez.

Lo gire colocándome encima de él y le sonreí perversa.

—Quiero hacerte, lo que me hiciste —dije deseosa de descubrir cosas nuevas.

—Quítame los pantalones —dijo muy sexy.

Por un instante no respire, me iba a morir de la vergüenza pero tenía que soportar esa pena y superarla. Ahora él era mi hombre y no sería una mojigata con él. Le saque los pantalones y los ojos se me desbordaron al ver su hombría levantada con orgullo, era ancho y grande. Mire a Loki y él me miraba divertido esperando ver que hacía.

—¿Cómo debo hacerlo? —me sentía muy tímida.

—Dame tu mano.

Le di mi mano y la enrosco en su pene. Me sorprendió lo caliente y húmedo que estaba, movió mi mano de arriba abajo con delicadeza y lo vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir la boca jadeando.

—Debes hacerlo así, pero con tu boca —ahora él tenía la voz ronca.

Loki estaba acostado en la cama sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para tener un mejor campo de visión de lo que le haría. Me mordí los labios, algo indecisa y definitivamente aterrada por lo que haría, me acerque a su miembro.

—Cuidado con los dientes, si me muerdes dolerá horrores —la manera en que lo dijo fue muy graciosa y me hizo carcajear.

—Seré cuidadosa.

Lo deje entrar en mi boca y lo sentí mucho más caliente de lo que lo había sentido en mi mano, mi quijada se vio forzada gracias a su grosor, pero lo metí todo en mi boca hasta que me dieron arcadas. Mi recompensa fue escucharlo gemir y ver como la cabeza se le fue hacía atrás. Comencé a chuparlo y a dejarlo entrar y salir de mi boca, me ayude con mi mano ya que era muy largo. Sentí que Loki apartaba mi cabello para mirarme. Así que eso también le gusta, el mirar.

Le lamí la punta y lo mire directamente a los ojos, creí que me desmayaría de retraimiento, pero no, reflejarme en sus iris verdes y vidriosos a causa del placer me dio ánimos para ser más atrevida. Seguí chupándolo, arriba y abajo más lento, más rápido, luego lento otra vez, parecía que se iba a volver loco y me sentí poderosa. Ya no se podía seguir sosteniendo sobre sus codos, y se dejó caer cubriéndose la cara con las manos, imagino que para tratar de calmarse.

—No pares… no pares Idri —me dijo y me sentí muy complacida.

No pare, y me moví más rauda, le arañe el pecho mientras seguía dándole placer con mi boca, sentí como sus músculos se contraían bajo mi mano.

—Voy a llegar —susurró.

Yo seguí en mi labor hasta que un líquido caliente y espeso invadió mi boca, de sabor fuerte, pero no me importo, me lo trague completo y esta vez fui yo quien subió a gatas por su cuerpo, mientras los espasmos de placer lo atacaban. Deje caer besos por su rostro y su cuello y al igual que yo recupero el control de su cuerpo en poco tiempo.

—Dame un minuto —pidió mientras me abrazaba, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Nada me había parecido tan sexy en la vida como Loki en ese momento pidiendo clemencia. Pasamos un hermoso rato, abrazados, solo escuchando nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones. Loki estaba debajo de mí y sus dedos dibujaban un mapa en mi espalda. No había nada mejor en la vida que ese momento, o por lo menos eso creía para ese instante.

Él me giró y volvió a quedar encima de mí, nos besamos una vez más y solo un beso de él era suficiente para encenderme como una pira, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y un par de dedos vagaron hasta tocar mi centro. Los frotó contra la zona más sensible y luego los introdujo dentro de mí. Volví hacer puños con las sabanas para soportar el placer.

—Estas lista para mí —me dijo sensual y luego vi cómo se lamio los dedos humedos que segundos antes estaban en mi interior.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y sentí la presión que ejercía su miembro contra la entrada de mi cuerpo. Me miró buscando aprobación de mi parte.

—Si, por favor. Te quiero sentir.

Loki no me hizo esperar, y de una sola embestida se introdujo por completo en mí. El dolor se mezcló una vez más con el placer, le arañe la espalda tratando de aplacar lo que sentía. Zendas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos; lagrimas que afloraron por la gran cantidad de sentimiento que se juntaron en mi corazón.

Loki dulcemente lamió mis lágrimas y beso mis ojos. Me besó y acaricio sin moverse, solo dejo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al grosor del suyo, pero con las caricias el calor subió y mis caderas se movieron buscando la calma que su cuerpo me proporcionaba. Me embistió suavemente y el placer supero al dolor. No sabíamos dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el mío, los labios nos ardían de tantos besos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más mientras me hacía suya, y en ese instante descubrí la verdad. Loki sí me amaba, no estaba allí seduciéndome para aprovecharse de mí, la adoración con la que me veía, era genuina.

Quería seguir mirándolo mientras sudábamos y nuestros cuerpos se hacían uno, pero ya no podía, ya el placer me llevaba muy lejos del mundo físico para elevarme y dejarme en lo más alto de Yggdrasil. De nuevo el placer me invadió y me hizo entumecer; con gusto sentí que Loki se entumecía por las mismas razones que yo, él se desplomó encima de mí y fue la opresión más agradable que hubiese sentido.

A los minutos fue que pude reaccionar y por lo visto fue cuando Loki también reacciono, se hizo a un lado y yo me ladee para quedar frente a frente. Sonrió al mirarme y con ternura retiro el cabello rebelde de mi frente. Nos quedamos así mirándonos, regalándonos caricias y mimos.

—Te amo Idri.

—Te amo Loki —dije sin ningún temor.

**0000000000000000**

El sol nos descubrió amándonos por cuarta vez.

Estaba tumbada sobre mi costado izquierdo abrazando una almohada y viendo los rayos naranjas y rojos del aura pero mi mente no procesaba para nada lo que mis ojos veían. Todo mí ser estaba centrado en Loki, en su cuerpo y sus manos; él estaba detrás mí tomándome como una bestia enfurecida.

—Tócate para mí —jadeo en mi oído y no entendí precisamente que es lo que me pedía.

Al parecer vio la duda reflejada en mi rostro y con su mano guio la mía hasta mi centro.

—Ahora tócate cómo si yo fuese quien te tocase —¡Por todos los cielo! Creo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió un par de grados más.

Apenas me toque grite de placer, cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro en la almohada para acallar mis gemidos, estaba segura que me volvería a correr en cualquier momento, sus frenéticas embestidas me sacaban lágrimas de placer.

—No, quiero que me mires —No sé de dónde saque las fuerzas para alzar mi rostro de la almohada y girarme a mirarlo.

Verlo fue mejor que todos los estímulos que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Loki estaba exaltado, con las mejillas encendidas y los cabellos salvajes y alborotados cayendo en todas direcciones sobre su rostro. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios soportando el placer, por lo visto mi mirada también lo había trastocado.

—Muéstrame como te tocas para mí —temblé, su voz y sus exigencias me hacían delirar. Sin esperar alcé una de mis piernas que hasta el momento permanecían unidas haciendo las penetraciones mucho más estrechas.

Loki se alzó sobre su mano y se asomó desde atrás para ver muy bien cómo me masturbaba para él. Gruñí de puro gozo y él también jadeó por lo bajo. Cerré los ojos no aguantaba más, estaba demasiado concentrada en todas las reacciones químicas y físicas de mi cuerpo como para seguir mirándolo.

—No —me volvió a decir, y con su mano libre tomó mi mentón —Quiero verte cuando te corras por mí —me estremecí un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

Luche contra todo y lo miré, él había prometido que me follaría muy duro y justo eso era lo que hacía. Ya habíamos hecho el amor 3 veces, esta cuarta era follar en su sentido más salvaje.

No sé cómo me volví contorsionista en es ese momento, pero intercambie mis manos, con la izquierda comencé a masturbarme y con la derecha me hice de su cuello clavándole las uñas sin ninguna misericordia y protestó con un ronquido bajo, su mirada se volvió más salvaje y su respuesta fue penetrarme tan duro que no sé cómo no me tumbo de la cama.

Me mordía los labios, la lengua, pero nada podía acallar mis gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Loki sonrió maliciosamente, se veía complacido por mi evidente satisfacción. Satisfacción que él me estaba dando. No aguante ni un segundó más, me corrí violentamente vanagloriando su nombre a viva voz.

—¡LOKI!

Sumida en los espasmos y en la corriente eléctrica que corría libre por mi cuerpo Loki continuaba embistiéndome sin piedad y sentí un líquido caliente saliendo de mí, me asuste pensando que a lo mejor sería sangre, con la intensidad de la noche no me hubiese sorprendido que me destrozara por dentro, pero no podía pro-pararme en ese susto, mi éxtasis continuaba y sentí el líquido mojar mis piernas, la cama y a él.

—¡Oh por todos los dioses! —gruñó Loki y se corrió tan violentamente como yo.

Esta vez esperamos minutos enteros para calmarnos. Loki se recuperó primero y se acostó boca arriba a mi lado, pero yo seguía boca abajo sobre la almohada, no lograba dejar de temblar, sentía gotas de sudor correr libres por mi espalda, por mi sien y entre mis pechos, hasta las piernas me sudaban, sentía que estaba quemando.

—Fue fantástico —Loki sonaba enardecido de felicidad.

Me hizo girar hacía él pero aún mi cuerpo sufría los estragos del placer.

—¿Te gusto? —su voz aún sonaba alterada.

—Demasiado —susurré. Me abrace a él y su piel ya tenía una temperatura normal mientras la mía seguía como la caldera atizada con mucho carbón.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que salí de mi estupor. Cuando pude me incorpore un poco y vi lo mojada que estaba la cama.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —me asuste pensé que…

—Tranquila, es solo agua —lo mire sin entender —Los orgasmos de las mujeres son mucho más intensos que los de los hombres, y si son muy bien estimuladas, puede eyacular por decirlo de alguna manera, tu éxtasis fue tal que te fuiste en agua.

—¡WOW! —fue todo lo que pude expresar.

Me abrace a él haciendo caso omiso a que las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre y lo mire, se veía sereno, sosegado, feliz, jamás lo había visto así y conocía a Loki desde que tenía 5 años aunque él nunca hubiese reparado en mi hasta hace un par de meses.

Al improviso vi que su expresión cambió a preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nunca pensé que… —me miró desconcertado.

—¿Nunca pensaste qué?

—Que algún día amaría a una mujer.

—Yo jamás pensé que me enamoraría y me entregaría a un hombre —era verdad—. Loki, ¿esto cambia algo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu ambición.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —se puso serió.

—Pero… tú… nosotros.

—Idri, soy el ser más feliz de los 9 mundos en este momento, pero esto no cambiará lo que soy, soy el gran maestro de la magia, la mentira y el engaño, de los trucos y las travesuras esa es mi naturaleza ¿esperabas cambiarme?

—No —lo abrace con fuerza sintiéndome muy extraña, me gustaba que fuera todas esas cosas pero a la vez esperaba que el amor lo apaciguara, aunque fuese un poco. Por lo menos que ya no envidiara a su hermano. Loki parece que volvía a leerme el pensamiento una vez más.

—Aunque algo si cambio —lo mire con atención— Ya no tengo nada que envidiarle a Thor.

Sonreí y me comenzó a besar. No sé cómo comenzamos un juego de cosquillas y pellizcos bajo las sabanas, me reía a carcajadas y él también. Llamarón a la puerta y eso nos detuvo, pero pude ver la mirada asesina de Loki al mirar a la puerta.

—¿QUÉ? —Gritó de muy mala gana.

—Loki, amor es hora de desayunar —dijo la Reina a través de la puerta y vi como Loki se relajó.

—Ahora vamos madre.

—¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?, teníamos un escándalo —me sentí avergonzada.

—No me importa si nos escucha todo el palacio o ¿sientes vergüenza de estar conmigo?

—Claro que no, pero si me da vergüenza que tu madre nos escuche mientras hacemos cositas —Loki se echó a reír a carcajadas por lo de "cositas" me besó con fuerza y sobre los labios me dijo.

—Te adoro, eres preciosa.

De un jalón me levantó de la cama y nos fuimos a bañar, un baño que tratábamos que fuese rápido pero el amor no nos permitía estar muy rápidos en otras tareas. Nos pusimos ropajes sencillos de colores marrones y dorados y bajamos abrazados al gran salón para desayunar.

Me sorprendí al ver que no solo la familia real estaba allí, además estaban los 4 guerrero amigos de Thor y unos 6 consejeros del reí. En el acto me solté del abrazo de Loki y camine sobria hasta la mesa. Con una reverencia salude al Rey, al príncipe y a la princesa. La reina aún no llegaba y todos esperábamos por ella. Loki abrió la silla para mí y saludo con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza.

—Padre, Hermano, Jane —la sonrisa del rey y de Thor fueron notables al escuchar las palabras "padre, hermano" de boca de Loki.

La reina llego azorada, sonreída y sonrojada. Se acercó directo a Loki y lo abrazó dándole un gran beso en la frente, se veía feliz, también me dio un beso en la frente a mí, yo me quede trastocada por el hermoso gesto materno, era algo que casi no había tenido en la vida pues mi madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía 4 años.

Después me enteraría penosamente que la Reina había entrado en la recamara de Loki para buscarnos y ver por qué nos tardábamos tanto y claro vio en las sabanas la sangre prueba de mi pureza junto a otros fluidos no tan puros. Y Frigga se sentía feliz de que su hijo encontrara el amor, pues estaba segura que de eso se tratara, aunque nosotros no habíamos dicho nada para ese momento.

Los mozos comenzaron a servir el desayuno y Loki volvió a ver la comida con desconfianza.

—Todo está bien, yo lo supervise —dijo la Reina suavemente para que solo los cercanos a ella escucháramos.

Iniciamos a comer los deliciosos alimentos de la mañana y las pláticas se hicieron amenas aunque Loki y yo no hablábamos. La mano del mago se coló hasta mi pierna y me exaltó un poco, creo que la única que lo notó fue Jane, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Loki acarició mí muslo y empezó a subirme la falda. Voltee a mirarlo con una sonrisa forzada, ¿acaso pretendía darme un orgasmo delante de todos?

Al sentir sus dedos justo en mi clítoris obtuve la respuesta a mi pregunta mental. Baje mi mano y tomé la suya con fuerza para que se detuviera, pero él era más fuerte que yo, me acerque a su oído.

—No lo hagas, porque me duele —mentí a medias, me dolía pero no era tanto como para que parara. Mi mentira fue efectiva y se detuvo, aunque igual continúo acariciando mi pierna.

—¿Qué tal durmieron anoche? —Nos preguntó Thor directamente y creo que me sonroje un poco.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —contestó Loki con una serenidad pasmodica.

—Pues…—habló Volstagg el gran guerrero pelirrojo— Yo diría que durmieron más que bien, ambos tienen ojeras de trasnocho, pero también una cara de satisfacción que no se las brinca ni un venado —todos se echaron a reír y yo sentí que no podía respirar, el guerrero prosiguió—. Claro que Lady Idri era una sacerdotisa de Loki, la entrenaron para complacerlo —todos excepto la familia real se rieron a carcajadas.

Creí que caería muerta en el acto de la ira y vergüenza por la que me estaba haciendo pasar, a pesar de todo los presentes seguían creyendo que las ex sacerdotisas de la Orden de la Magia, éramos las putas de Loki. Me levanté de la mesa.

—Permiso —me incline brevemente ante mis reyes y me giré para irme. Escuche a Thor recriminar a Volstagg.

Una cálida mano me detuvo y al voltearme vi a Loki. Lo vi borroso pues mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas por la rabia y la vergüenza, él me acarició el rostro y me beso frente a todos, me abrazo escudándome con su cuerpo y me sonrió con dulzura, pero cuando se giró a ver a los comensales su mirada se trastoco a odio puro.

—Pues sí Volstagg anoche ni Idri ni yo dormimos, y ciertamente estamos bastante satisfechos —Me tomó de la mano y me puso junto a él — Padre, hermano, Madre, cuñada les informó que Idri ya no es más mi guardiana sino mi mujer y como tal Princesa de Asgard —Lo mire con los ojos desorbitados de asombro y felicidad.

La familia real sonrió y cuando Odín iba a hablar. Loki me soltó acercándose más a la mesa, la golpeo con tanta fuerza que la gruesa madera se agrietó y todos se sobresaltaron.

—Si alguien vuelve a ofenderla de alguna manera por leve que sea, lo matare. Y tu Volstagg —nunca — jamás — en tu — vida, vuelvas a insinuar que mi mujer es como la puta de tu esposa, que paso por muchas camas antes de casarse contigo y la hicieras digna.

El guerrero se levantó ofendido y desenvaino su espada. Loki estiro su mano derecha y la abrió como si lo tuviese tomando del cuello pero estaba a casi dos metros del guerrero. Volstagg soltó la espada y se tomó el cuello como si una mano invisible lo estuviese ahorcando, comenzó a batuquearse.

—¡Loki! —lo llamó Thor, pero el mago no lo escucho.

Loki movió su brazo como si arrojara algo y el guerrero pelirrojo salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared y el impacto fue tal que rompió un poco el hormigón. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y yo solo miraba, la verdad era que me agradaba lo que mi amado estaba haciendo para defender mi honor.

Volvió a mover el brazo derecho haciendo amago en la distancia de tomar a Volstagg. Algo invisible tomó al guerrero y lo hizo cruzar la estancia por los aires pegando contra una columna que se agrieto.

—Odín has algo —le pidió la reina, pero el Padre De Todo era el único que seguía sentado y comiendo, parecía que se divertía con lo que sucedía— ¡Odín! —exigió la reina.

—No, por lo que a mí respecta ofendió gravemente a la mujer de mi hijo, por ende una Princesa de Asgard, por mí se lo tiene merecido.

— ¡Padre! —esta vez fue Thor que le reclamó, pero el Rey hizo oídos sordos.

Loki había caminado hasta Volstagg que era increíblemente más alto que los príncipes. Lo sostenía contra la columna de oro y lo ahorcaba aunque no lo estaba tocando, pero la mano del mago estaba estirada contra el guerrero y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Solo Loki tenía el poder de hacer eso con su mente, pero jamás pensé que fuese tan fuerte. De hecho me llamó la atención es cosquilleó que tenía en mi propia mano derecha, podía sentir el poder de la magia en ella.

—¡Por todos los rayos, Loki! Suéltalo de una vez Gritó Thor.

El gran dueño de Mjolnir se acercó a su hermano con largas zancadas, lo tomó desde atrás ahorcándolo con el brazo.

—Suéltalo —volvió a ordenar pero Loki no soltaba al hombre.

—¡Basta! —Grité.

Vi cómo Volstagg cayó al suelo pero era gracias a la presión que mantenía Thor en su hermano, lo estaba lastimando. Yo no logre pensar solo actué, estire mi brazos y entorne mis manos como si sujetara algo, violentamente las moví a la derecha, esperando hacer retroceder un poco a Thor, pero lo vi volar por los aires hasta caer juntó a otra pared. Me horrorice de mi acto.

—¡LO SIENTO! —de verdad no había sido mi intensión que fuese tan fuerte, de hecho no debía ser así yo no tenía ese poder. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, Loki tenía de nuevo control contra el guerrero— ¡Loki ya es suficiente! —camine hasta él, pero estaba trasfigurado.

El cosquilleó de poder seguía en mi mano y me concentre en terminarlo, cerré en puño mi mano derecha y Volstagg cayó pesadamente al piso tosiendo, por fin Loki salió del trance y me miró con total sorpresa.

Me tomó de la mano y ambos sin mediar palabra salimos del gran Salón directo a la habitación de "ambos" pues ya no era solo de él. Al llegar me soltó.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —estaba molesto.

—¿Supones qué yo tengo que saberlo? —respondí igual de altanera —. Casi matas a ese hombre.

—Se lo merecía —sentenció fúrico.

—Se merecía un castigo, no que lo mataras.

—PUES MATARE A TODOS LOS QUE OSEN INSULTARTE —su grito me estremeció y me calmó.

—No hagas eso, por favor —le tomé una mano entre las mías—. No quisiera que nadie muera por mi culpa, pero gracias, es lindo que estés dispuesto a matar… por mí —puse cara cómica y él sonrió en contra de su voluntad, también se calmó.

—¿Sabes cómo es posible que hayas bloqueado mi magia?

—Creó que es porque hicimos el amor.

—¡Oh! —estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, cosa que no era fácil hacer con el amo y señor de las travesuras.

—Creó que nos vinculamos, soy una sacerdotisa, mi magia estaba ligada a mi celibato, pero evidentemente ya no soy célibe. Si fueses un hombre común tendrías parte de mi poder de maga, pero al ser quien eres no solo tú tienes parte de mi poder, sino que yo tengo parte del tuyo y ahora ambos somos más fuertes, o por lo menos eso creó —No estaba segura de nada.

—Es lo más lógico —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

¿Será que algún día me cansaría de eso? De sus besos y sus caricias. La respuesta era no, nunca me cansaría de esa lengua lasciva que me penetraba cada vez que le daba la gana. El toc toc de la puerta nos interrumpió y Loki volvió a mirar al inanimado objeto con odio.

—¿Quién?

— Soy yo, tu mamá.

—Pasa madre —La Reina entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Madre lamento… por mi culpa.

—¡Shh! No lamentes nada, aunque trata de no matar a nadie por favor Loki la miró con fastidio—He venido a felicitarlos y darle el hora buena por su unión.

—Gracias —respondimos los dos al unísono.

—¡Qué bello! Hasta están coordinados —La sonrisa afable de Frigga me enterneció, me dio un beso y un gran abrazo—. Eres bienvenida Idri.

—Gracias Majestad.

—No, de ahora en adelante para ti soy solo Frigga o madre, si gustas llamarme así. Y tú —se giró a mirar a Loki—, Dame un abrazo —él la abrazó y ella le dijo en el oído—. Creo que necesitarás esto —le cedió una pequeña caja que no pude detallar.

—Gracias mamá, siempre tan oportuna —le dio un beso

—Ahora los dejo solos.

La Reina se retiró y Loki hizo que me sentará en uno de los muebles.

—Hay algo muy importante que no te he dicho y que tienes que saber. Y debí decírtelo antes de —miró el suelo extrañamente agraviado—… Antes de hacer el amor contigo —volvió a mirarme y espere en silencio a que terminara de hablar, pero las palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta—. Hay verdades sobre mí que debías saber antes de entregarte a mí, pero como el gran egoísta que soy, ni siquiera pensé en que debía decírtelo. Pero ahora sé que tienes que saberlo para poder dar el siguiente paso.

—Loki, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti —Me miró y me sonrió gravemente.

—Esto sí lo cambiara —respiro profundamente—. Cuando todos me creyeron muerto, mis padres dijeron que morí en un acto noble tratando de salvar a Jotunheim, pero esa no es la verdad. Yo la quise destruir en un ataque de depresión. Hace tiempo descubrí que Odín y Frigga no son mis verdaderos padres —quedé completamente pasmada. Era imposible de creer, pero no dije nada—. El Padre de Todo me encontró en un templo de Jotunheim y me dijo que era demasiado pequeño para ser el hijo de un gigante, pero así era, soy el hijo de Laufey, soy un gigante de hielo —ante mis ojos se puso azul y sus hermosos ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, no pude evitar brincar hacía atrás alejándome de él, vi un par de lágrimas silentes derramarse por sus mejillas y volvió a ser el Loki que conocía—. Entiendo si de ahora en adelante no quieres estar conmigo —se levantó y me dio la espalda—. Yo igual te ofreceré mi protección Idri y no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca…yo —no pudo seguir hablando, vi cómo se encorvo compungido por la tristeza.

Y me levanté, en verdad no podía con él asombró. Sobre todo porque si salía embarazada tendría a un bebe mitad gigante de hielo, definitivamente uno puede pensar en mil cosas a la vez. Pero nada de eso me importó, me impresiono muchísimo verlo azul, pero fue eso, solo impresión. Me puse frente a él y vi como un par de nuevas lágrimas escarchadas recorrían su rostro, no sabía que el gran Loki era capaz de llorar por algo, o por alguien y eso me alegró porque sus lágrimas eran de amor por mí.

—No me importa —sentencié, él me miró perplejo—. No me parece bien que hayas querido acabar con un planeta porque no te aceptas a ti mismo, pero a mí no me importa si eres un Jotun, o un Migardiano o Asgardiano o de dónde seas. Yo te amo, te amo a ti, no tu linaje… yo te amo a ti Loki.

Me abrazó temblando y me besó la frente, agradecido por mi amor. Se compuso, dar un papelón de melodrama no era lo suyo, él era Loki. Se arrodilló frente a mí y saco la pequeña caja que su madre le había dado, era una caja de oro con el símbolo de la casa de Odín grabado.

—Cuando mi hermano y yo cumplimos 15 años, se mandaron hacer alianzas de compromiso para cada uno, así como tiaras para nuestras esposas. Así que con este anillo, te pido, por favor, que seas mía para la eternidad —abrió la caja y era un hermoso anillo de oro y esmeraldas, exacto en diseño al que portaba Jane de oro blanco y rubí.

—Sí, claro que sí —las lágrimas me asaltaron, yo si podía hacer todo el papelón melodramático que quisiera. Me puso el anillo y vi que era la joyería más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

Nos besamos y caímos una vez más entre las sabanas —que estaban limpias— y nos hicimos el amor con el astro rey iluminando nuestros cuerpos.


	5. Destino Incierto FINAL

**Capítulo 5: Destino Incierto.**

_**Hola a todas.**_

_**Acá está el CAPÍTULO FINAL, este si es el final de este fic, espero que les guste. Y lo escribí escuchando muchas veces las canciones de "Alejate" y "Mi Mancherai" de Josh Groban, así que si no la conocen, descárguenla es muy triste.**_

_**Para este capítulo deben tener muy en cuenta los tráiler de Thor 2.**_

Al día siguiente Loki fue a hablar con El Padre De Todos.

—Mi Rey, deseo que mi sentencia sea revertida —habló con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, pero la expresión en el rostro de Odín lo hizo recapacitar sobre su tonó y lo cambio . Padre, deseo casarme con Idri y solicito tu bendición para esta unión.

Odín bajo de su gran trono, miró a su hijo menor tratando de ver más allá de lo que sus palabras mostraban.

—¿En verdad la amas o es solo un capricho? —fue severo con la pregunta.

El príncipe bajo la mirada, siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, sabía cómo manipular hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, lo hacía casi sin esfuerzo, pero hablar con el hombre que lo había criado sobre sus sentimientos más profundos le estaba costando muchísimo.

—Dime la verdad Loki —exigió el rey, y el mago levantó la mirada.

—La amo, padre. La amo cómo nunca creí que se pudiera querer a alguien —carraspeo su garganta—, para estar con ella tengo que ser libre. Haré lo que me pidas para que merecer la redención.

El Rey guardo silenció y compenso muy bien las palabras de su hijo. Le dio la espalda y dejo pasar un par de largos minutos sin decir nada.

—Tendré que pensar mejor en una prueba, lo suficientemente efectiva para que merezcas de nuevo nuestra confianza, mientras permitiré que permanezcas recluido en palacio —se giró a mirar a Loki y su voz cambió a un tono mucho más afable—. Y, tienes mi bendición para casarte con Lady Idri.

—Gracias padre, esperare con ansias tu prueba y daré lo mejor de mí para ser de nuevo merecedor de tus favores.

El príncipe se retiró dejando a Odín mucho más pensativo que antes, esperaba con la ilusión más inocente de su corazón que su hijo menor cambiara para bien. Y tenía fe en que Idri lograría ese cambio.

_**00000000000**_

Loki llegó con la noticia que permaneceríamos en palacio y eso me contento. Volver a la prisión era condenarnos a estar separados y no quería estar ni un instante lejos de él.

En los siguientes 8 días no dejamos nuestros aposentos, no porque tuviésemos prohibido salir de allí, sino que la pasión no nos dejaba salir de la cama. Llegamos a pasar un día entero sin comer, y la verdad es que, a quién le importaba la comida cuando era complacida con 15 orgasmos al día.

La felicidad era nuestro sustentó, pero ya era hora de salir de ese encierro autoimpuesto y compartir con los demás.

El amanecer del noveno día llegó y nos descubrió mirándonos. Loki estaba encima de mí, elevado gracias al sostén de su codo izquierdo que se apoyaba a un lado de mi rostro. Me miraba con detalle y con una intensidad que era propia de él. Nadie más era capaz de mirarme cómo él lo hacía. Le acaricie el rostro con las puntas de mis dedos y el acarició el mío dejando que su pulgar delineara mis labios. Era un momento tan íntimo que soy incapaz de poder describirlo.

Me sonrió levemente, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, con la más seductora de las voces masculinas, me dijo algo muy hermoso.

—Me robas el aliento… cada mañana en la que abro los ojos y te veo aquí, junto a mí. No puedo respirar, es como si el aire escapara a voluntad de mis pulmones y no lo logro volverlo atrapar.

Sus sentidas palabras se clavaron hondo en mi corazón y lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos color café. Lo vi respirar con mucha fuerza, como si en verdad el aire no le llegara.

—Lo que siento por ti Idri… yo —parecía no encontrar las palabras—. El amor, para mi es una palabra tan ajena, que siento que está escrita en un idioma que jamás comprenderé. O por lo menos así era hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida y… es tan raro.

—Es confuso —le dije sonriendo, siendo tan feliz que era ridículo—. Esta bien que te sientas confundido, mi amor. Sé cómo te siente, porque yo me siento igual.

—Es horrible —me dijo verdaderamente sorprendido y eso me hizo carcajear —No te rías de mí, en verdad es horrible, yo que soy tan bueno para hablar, y ahora mismo no tengo idea de cómo expresarme, de cómo describir lo que siento en el pecho —era profundamente sincero.

—Como te dije antes, es confuso. Es como si todo girara demasiado rápido y no hay nada que puedas controlar, y tú —le cubrí la mejilla con mi mano—, siempre quieres estar en control, por eso es tan horrible, pero no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare —dije con suficiencia jugándome con él, sabía que lo haría rabiar y eso era nuevo, pues él siempre me hacía rabiar a mí.

Esa mañana salimos a desayunar con la familia, y Thor no se pudo evitar la broma de "Por fin salieron del cuarto, nos ganaron a Jane y a mí, nosotros solo estuvimos encerrados así, 5 días. ¡Vaya hermanito! No sabía que eras tan resistente" y Loki lo miró con deseos de matarlo. Cosa a la que ya, me comenzaba acostumbrar.

Esa tarde paseábamos por el palacio y yo me retiré para ir al aseo un momento. Cuando volví vi a Volstagg con una mano sobre el pecho de Loki y Sif sostenía la espada contra su cuello.

—Si soló piensas en traicionarnos —le dijo el guerrero.

—Te matare —habló Sif completando la frase.

Rauda, mi espada se aprisionó contra el cuello de la guerrera.

—Te quiero ver intentarlo —creé una proyección junto al guerrero pelirrojo y también le apunte al cuello. Mi proyección y yo hablamos al unísono—. De hecho me gustaría ver que cualquiera de los dos lo intentara—. Loki sonrió vilmente sintiéndose muy orgulloso de mí.

—Por eso es que te amo, amor —me dijo con total desfachatez.

—¿¡Idri, que haces!? —me interpelo la princesa Jane bastante asombrada.

Deshice la proyección que estaba junto a Volstagg, y me acerque al oído de Sif.

—No vuelvas amenazar a mi hombre, te recuerdo que no eres la única guerrera de este reino —dicho esto, le quite la espada del cuello—. No te preocupes Jane, solo dejábamos un punto en claro —dije a mi cuñada que aún estaba impresionada.

_**000000000000**_

Los siguientes 7 días los pases junto a Frigga y Jane, planificando mi boda con Loki, sería algo muy sencillo e íntimo. Solo la familia asistiría, así lo quería Loki y así lo quería yo. Nadie fuera de la realeza apreciaba al gran mago, por ende el día más importante de nuestras vidas solo queríamos estar con quienes sí nos amaban.

Me uní mucho a Jane con la esperanza que si ella y yo éramos amigas, la relación entre Loki y Thor se vería forzada a mejorar, y parecía que estaba dando resultado.

El día de la boda llegó y la llevamos a cabo en el jardín privado de la Reina, un hermoso lugar rodeado de flores rojas, verdes, plateadas y doradas. Rosas que impresionaron a la migardiana Jane porque nunca antes las había visto.

Nos casamos durante el crepúsculo de la tarde y el mismísimo Odín nos unió en matrimonio. Todo un honor que el rey nos casara, pero siendo el padre adoptivo de Loki, no dejaría que ese honor se lo llevará otro. Esa noche cenamos en familia y vi a Loki reírse a carcajadas de cualquier broma, estaba tan feliz y relajado, más relajado que nunca.

La vida se volvió extrañamente normal, pues ahora era una princesa por loco que sonara y debía encargarme de asuntos reales junto a Jane. Lo bueno es que la vida como princesa era bastante entretenida aunque me tenía que alejar de Loki para cumplir muchas funciones fuera de palacio. Loki lo llevaba bien, pasaba mucho tiempo solo, cosa que a él le agradaba y Odín había solicitado su consejo en un par de cosas importantes.

Una tarde Thor nos invitó a salir a cazar siervos. Pobre Jane, además que no tenía idea de cómo usar un arco, vomito cuando Loki acertó una flecha en el animal y se negó a cenar carne esa noche, me pareció ilógico normalmente comía carne, pero desde que vio cómo mataban al animal más nunca la volvió a comer.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la boda y la vida de casada era maravillosa, estaba completamente feliz. Caminaba por una larga galería del palacio, rumbo al salón privado de Reina, iba despreocupada hasta que sentí que el piso se me movió y me tuve que sentar en uno de los muebles que decoraban el corredor. Respire profundamente y espere que el mareo se me pasara.

Al día siguiente vomite todo lo que había desayunado.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Loki al verme salir del baño con un semblante casi verde.

—Me cayó muy mal la comida.

Me recosté en la cama y el malestar pasó, no le di importancia hasta que volví a marearme y a vomitar. Preocupada me fui a los cuartos de sanación y vi a la gran Freya, ella era un ser mágico; en un papel escribías una pregunta, ella te miraba detalladamente y en el mismo papel escribía la respuesta a tu pregunta, jamás hablaba, solo escribía.

La respuesta que me dio me llenó de gozo y salí volando a buscar a mi marido. Si el amor por mí había logrado calmar a Loki, la noticia que le daría lo transformaría y lo cambiaría. No me malinterpreten adoraba su lado perverso, malicioso, eso lo hacía audaz, inteligente, eficaz y nadie deseaba que eso cambiará. Lo único que yo deseaba era que él fuera feliz y que siempre se sintiera pleno.

Con cuidado guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mi vestido y seguí en mi carrera por los pasillos de palacio, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Loki, pero podía sentirlo si quería. Habíamos descubierto muchas cosas sobre nuestra vinculación y una de ella era poder ver donde estaba el otro si nos concentrábamos, pero gastábamos mucha energía cuando lo hacíamos así que preferí buscar.

A veces detestaba que ese lugar fuese tan enorme, un nuevo corredor se abría ante mí, y me dispuse a caminarlo, ya estaba cansada de tanto correr. A la mitad sentí a alguien detrás de mí, voltee pero no vi a nadie, pero sentía el peligro en el aire, no estaba sola en ese lugar. Desenvaine la daga que siempre llevaba en mi pierna y apreté el paso.

Algo se movió a mi derecha y me gire, no veía a nadie pero algo estaba allí. Me proyecte unas 5 veces por si algo me atacaba, no supiera cual era la verdadera. Volví a caminar pero algo incorpóreo se movió entre las sombras.

—¿¡Quién anda allí!? Muéstrate —ordene.

Las sombras parecían brincar de un rincón al otro. ¿¡Qué rayos era eso!? Eche a correr pero una sombra se paró frente a mí y esquivando todas mis proyecciones me alcanzó sin dudarlo, y me atravesó con una espada hecha de oscuridad.

—Loki —jadee a la vez que me desplomada.

Vi a mi amor en el salón real junto a su padre y su hermano.

—¡IDRI! —gritó sujetándose el estómago —Algo le paso.

Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Thor, Odín y los guardias los seguían de cerca. Mi mente se zafó de la de Loki, y sentí la alfombra áspera en mi espalda, cómo la sangre salía de mí. Llore sabiendo lo que significaba.

Un grito me hizo abrir los ojos, la Reina y Jane me habían encontrado.

—¡Idri! Por los cielos —miré a la madre de mi amor arrodillada junto a mí.

—¡IDRI! —un grito más fuerte me aturdió y era él. Loki me sostuvo entre sus brazos— Amor, resiste, solo resiste.

Escuche cómo llamaban a los médicos. Vi a todos a mí alrededor.

—Idri… Idri, mírame, solo mírame —hice lo que Loki me pedía —Por favor… por favor amor… solo quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo —lloraba copiosamente y no quería verlo llorar.

No puedo imaginar la expresión que tendría mi rostro en ese momento. Loki estaba desesperado y gritaba "¿Por qué los médicos tardan tanto?", una de sus manos me tomaba con fuerza de la cara, mientras Jane trataba de parar la hemorragia con las telas de su vestido.

—IDRI MÍRAME, NO TE ATREVAS A CERRAR LOS OJOS —semejante orden me hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Por extraño que sonase no sentía dolor, pero no lograba moverme, estaba como flotando.

—Te amo —logre balbucear con gran esfuerzo.

—Yo también te amo —sus lágrimas mojaban mi fisonomía y me partía el corazón verlo así. Él era el gran Loki, el mago, el truhan, el mentiroso y estaba llorando, gritando y desesperado como cualquier mortal.

Loki me apretaba contra él suplicándome que me quedara con a su lado, que resistiera y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para responderle, para moverme y nada resultaba.

—Bésame —el deseo de sentir sus labios una vez más, era tan fuerte que pude formular la palabra.

Él me beso dulcemente en los labios, y luego me llenó de besos mientras seguía rogándome que me quedara con él.

Todo se me puso negro, y estaba en total oscuridad; comencé a caer y a caer; y escuche el grito más desgarrador que podía emitir un ser vivo. Y quien grito había sido él, mi amor.

—¡IDRI TE LO RUEGO, TE LO SÚPLICO… por favor.

Tenía que volver con él, tenía que hacer lo que fuese para volver con él y luche, luche con todo mi ser. Patalee y llore hasta que sentí que volvía a subir, y subir. Y de improvisto sentí mi cuerpo otra vez. Sentía el abrazo desolador que Loki que daba, pude escuchar y hasta medio ver a mi alrededor, pero no podía moverme.

Vi cómo en medio del caos, todos lloraban y Jane saco la nota que traía en mi bolsillo, al leerla ahogo un grito y lloró aún más. Quería poder estirar la mano y evitar que Loki tomara ese papel, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, él le arrebató el papel a Jean de las manos y leyó la nota.

_**¿Estoy embarazada?**_ —era mi pregunta.

_**Sí, de 4 semanas y será una niña **_—era la sencilla y concreta respuesta de la gran Freya.

Loki arrugo el papel y el aire se le escapó del cuerpo, no podía respirar.

—Despierta… despierta —me sacudía con fuerza y quería gritarle que estaba allí— Idri… Idri…

Me soltó, y Odín me tomó en sus brazos. Loki se arrastró hacía atrás, parecía estar en estupor, negaba sin parar con la cabeza y las lágrimas silentes bajaban en cascada por sus mejillas. Gritó una vez más, gritó con fuerza y volvió a gritar loco del dolor. Thor lo abrazó y Loki acepto el consuelo de sus brazos. De repente le tomó el rostro entre las manos a Thor, mi amor se veía fuera de sí.

—¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién es el culpable? Dime hermano, ¿quién hico esto? ¿ N? —Se levantó y comenzó a caminar y a murmurar —Los matare a todos, a todos. Quién sea que lo haya hecho, lo matare.

—¡LOKI! —gritó el rey y su hijo lo miró —.No está muerta —bendije la infinita sapiencia de mi rey, pues yo no estaba muerta —. Está dormida, te lo mostrare —a mi oído dijo unas palabras en un idioma que no pude entender y en el acto un velo de pequeñas luces doradas se tendió sobre mí. Lo sentí como una cobija cálida que necesitaba.

Loki me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y me volvió a suplicar que despertara, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Loki —lo llamo el rey colocándole la mano en el hombro—, ella debería estar muerta, pero no lo está porque tú vives. Ustedes están vinculados de una manera que yo solo puedo imaginar, tú la puedes traer de vuelta, solo tienes que averiguar cómo.

Mi amado esposo me abrazo una vez más.

—Volverás a mí, lo juro.

_**0000000000**_

Con sorpresa, vieron los médicos que al retirar la sangre. ya no había ninguna huella de la herida, pero ya no estaba embarazada, había perdido a mi bebe. Y llore sin consuelo por eso.

Sin mayor explicación yo estaba en un sueño como el de Odín, estaba viva pero no se sabía si volvería a levantarme alguna vez. Por días enteros pude sentir a Loki junto a mí, abrazándome, llorando, suplicándome que volviera, y no existía cosa que más deseara hacer que responderle, y gritaba con fuerza pero no salía ningún sonido de mis labios. Durante esos días mi amor hizo todos los hechizos que conocía, no dejo nada por hacer, pero nada daba resultado, nada me traía de vuelta.

Podía sentir cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Una noche Thor se sentó junto a mi cuerpo y con tristeza me dijo que Loki había asesinado a 4 consejeros del rey, y a sus familias. Esos 4 hombres eran los sospechosos del atentado que meses antes se había llevado a cabo durante el cumpleaños de la Reina.

Me informó que habían vuelto a llevar a Loki a la prisión de Asgard y lloré amargamente de dolor y desmoralización. Me odiaba a mí misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar junto al hombre que amaba.

La oscuridad comenzó a consumirme lentamente, los días se convirtieron en semana y las semanas en meses. Loki no me había vuelto a visitar, los reyes y Jane iban a verme y me hablaban de las cosas que pasaban, pero solo Thor me dijo la verdad. Loki se negaba a visitarme, me dijo que su hermano estaba destrozado y muerto en vida, que verme era morir una y otra vez. Lo que no sabía Loki era que sin él a mi lado, no creía tener la voluntad necesaria para volver, y solo seguiría viva porque él estaba vivo, pero vivir así, no era vida.

Algo comenzó a pasar, no sabía qué, solo supe que él reino tenía un enemigo. "La Oscuridad" escuche que lo llamaban así, la misma oscuridad que me consumía. Y la guerra se desató.

_**00000000000**_

Thor sabía que él único que había lidiado con ese ser, era su hermano, a quien había evitado por mucho tiempo. Pero ese día se decidió y lo visitó, apenas entró en el enorme cuarto oscuro donde estaba la celda de cristal de Loki, lo escuchó decir:

—Después de tanto tiempo. Vienes a visitarme ahora, hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Para burlarte?

—Necesito tu ayuda —se paró frente a él y con esperanza habló —Ojalá pudiera confiar en ti.

—Si lo hicieras, serías el tonto que siempre te creí.

Loki estaba completamente consumido por la miseria, desarreglado, ojeroso, pálido, con los ojos inyectados en rojo. Thor pensó que, quizás enfrentarse juntos en esta amenaza le diera un nuevo propósito a su hermano y lo animaría a luchar por Idri.

—Debes estar desesperado si vienes a pedirme mi ayuda —dijo Loki con sorna.

—Te advierto que si te atreves a traicionarme, te matare —quería ayudarlo, pero no le permitiría hacer una estupidez.

—¿Cuándo quieres iniciar? —respondió con ánimo.

**Fin**

_**Antes de que todos me quieran crucificar. Explico, esta era la idea desde el comienzo, solo me imagine que fue lo que pudo pasar entre Avengers y Thor 2 y claro está, crear un amor para Loki. Pero no sé qué pasará en Thor 2, no sé si a mí Loki lo matan o no, así que no sé cómo continuarlo, necesito ver la película que acá en Venezuela la estrenan el 8 de Noviembre, y luego veremos si hay segunda parte del fic, que muy probable que lo ambiente en la trama de la peli tergiversando los hechos a mi conveniencia.**_

_**Un millón de gracias por leerme, este fic lo he escrito en tiempo record y con mucho cariño. **_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios, aunque sea para insultarme.**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
